


The Dreamers

by Cowboy_Sneep_Dip



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Hoo boy this is my longest one yet, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Multi, Niles/Selena implied, Ophelia/Soleil are too close in name so apologies if I mix them up at all, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip/pseuds/Cowboy_Sneep_Dip
Summary: Fed up with being constantly kept back at camp and prevented from having real adventures, Soleil, Nina, and Ophelia sneak out to make their own fun. After a particularly disastrous excursion, the trio of intrepid explorers plan a new adventure; a heist that will prove their worth to the army once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

Soleil lowered her blade, wiping sweat from her brow. She surveyed her surroundings, trying to make note of opportunities. Nothing around the clearing but dirt, and nothing beyond but trees. It was down to skill, then. She set the tip of the sword down in the dirt, breathing heavily. Her opponent took the opening and lunged.

She smirked, knowing her trap worked. As her enemy darted towards her, she swung the tip of her sword up, catching the man below his ribcage. She felt the metal slip between the plates in his armor and into soft flesh. The man cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground with a spurt of red. Soleil raised her sword again, pointing it at the remainder of the men.

“And that!” she said, her pink hair waving in the warm afternoon breeze, “is what happens if you-wha?” she stopped mid-taunt as the group of men charged at her. _Oh, crap_. She back-stepped, bracing her legs and getting ready to fight.

She deflected the first blow with ease, twirling and stopping another with a loud clash of steel. A third blow came in low, the man slicing at her legs. She twisted again, stepping lightly, spinning – another slice nipped her side, passing through her padded mercenary jacket and drawing a ribbon of blood. _Damn it!_

Soleil cursed again, swinging forward with all her might, sending her blade crashing into the helmet of the man who had struck her. The blow sent him reeling and crashing down into the dirt. She felt a tug on her hair.

”Hey!” she cried, thrusting her sword backwards. “That’s cheating!” The tug snapped her head back and another man kicked at her knees.

She collapsed, getting a lungful of dry earth. She felt another steel boot hand heavily on her leg. She rolled, narrowly avoiding a plunging lance. With a heave, she rolled onto her back, extending her arms, bracing the blade of her sword with one hand. The blade blocked an axe, beating down on her. She felt the edge of her sword digging into her palm and watched the blood run down its edge. _Crap. Crap. Not good._ She swept her legs, trying to trip the axeman, but her lack of leverage made her attack seem more like a weak flailing. Another man laughed, cackling cruelly. He thrust his lance into the dirt next to her head, making it abundantly clear that he _could_ have put it through her skull.

The axeman ceased his assault, planting his legs on either side of hers. She dropped her sword, exhausted.

“Oh, now you’re tired? I don’t know if we can trust you after that first trick you pulled!” the man with the lance kicked her blade away. Soleil groaned, the adrenaline wearing off and the pain of her wounds finally seeping into her brain.

“The bitch killed Thomas! I’ll gut her for that” another man approached, clutching a bleeding arm.

Soleil lay in the dirt, staring up into the blinding sun. She groaned again as more of the fighters appeared in her vision, circling her.

“You think,” said one of the men, kicking her ribs. “You can steal from our boss and live? Huh?” He crouched down next to her head. He opened his visor and leaned in, close enough that she could smell his breath. She wrinkled her nose.

“Why haven’t you killed me, then?” she asked. “Just get it over with, you bastards!”

The man smiled, a toothy yellow grin. “Not just yet.” He pressed down on her arm. “We know you aren’t alone. Where are your friends?” she felt the pressure increasing. _Is he gonna break my arm? What a cliché._

“I don’t know,” she said. “Honestly, I don’t-ah!” she cried out as he twisted her arm, applying pressure.

“I’ll give you one more chance,” he said, lightening his grip.

“I swear!” Soleil cried. “I fell behind! They probably didn’t even realize I was gone!”

“So we can just wait here, and they’ll show up as well?” he looked at the other men. “Be on the lookout,” he grunted.

Another man, the one with the axe, was about to speak when he was interrupted by a loud thud. He looked down, surprised to see the tail of an arrow sprouting from his chest.

Soleil saw her chance and took it. She heaved herself forward and kneed the man standing above her in the groin. The assembled fighters cried out in confusion as more arrows began to rain from the trees around them. Soleil scrambled in the dirt, snatching up her sword and scanning the treeline. She glimpsed a long white ponytail in the corner of her vision, darting across the branches of the trees.

As the men tried to figure out what was happening, Soleil lifted her sword – and immediately dropped the hunk of metal, crying out in pain. _Dammit,_ she cursed to herself. Her arm must be more twisted than she thought.

The man who had injured her arm grabbed her by the hair and twisted her around, pulling her back against him. She felt a cold pinprick of metal against her throat.

“Fire one more arrow and she gets it!” he called out into the woods. Soleil elbowed him in the stomach and tried to break free. No dice. He grunted and pulled her back tighter, plunging the dagger into her shoulder. He drew it again, letting the blood flow down her chest. He again pressed it against her throat.

“That was a warning!” he called out again. “Show yourself or the next one will be- _HURK”_ he lurched forward, collapsing onto Soleil as a bright burst of light erupted behind her. She smelled the acrid odor of burning flesh and woodsmoke and pushed the motionless body from her back. Another bright ball of light flashed, scattering the remaining men. Leaderless and panicking, the few left ran into the woods, leaving their helmets and weapons in their wake. Soleil knelt in the dust, catching her breath.

She felt a shadow pass over her and looked up.

“Need a hand?” came a voice, accompanied by a dark-skinned hand.

“Nah,” said Soleil, shaking her head. “I had ‘em. It was under control.” She took the hand and let Nina pull her to her feet.

“Oh?” Nina smiled, adjusting her braids. “That’s not what it looked like from where I was watching.”

“No, I had a plan. I was gonna…ah…I was just waiting for the right moment.”

Another girl, clad in black and gold, stumbled out of the underbrush, book in hand. Nina looked up.

“Nice one, Ophelia,” she said.

Ophelia brushed twigs and leaves out of her hair. Making sure she was presentable, she struck a pose.

“Of course!” she shouted triumphantly. “The Chosen Heroine would never abandon those in need, much less her dear friends!” She put her hands on her hips. “With fire and lightning, I rain down celestial doom on all who would – hey, are you okay?” her expression turned serious as she saw Soleil wince.

“Yeah,” grunted the pink-haired mercenary. “I’m okay…” she pressed her hand against her shoulder, trying to staunch the flow of blood. “I just need a second.”

Nina took her arm and headed towards the edge of the clearing, where she set Soleil down on a rock. “Hey, hang in there,” she said. Soleil nodded slowly, suddenly looking very pale. Nina turned.

“Ophelia, do you have any medicine?” she asked. Ophelia dug through her things, triumphantly holding a vulnerary.

“Fortune smiles upon us!” she called, hurrying to administer the healing salve.

Nina rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, just get over here.” She dug through her own gear, searching for a roll of bandages. “You two really can be a handful, you know that?”

Soleil winked, irrepressible even in her wounded state. “Oh, that’s why you love us!” Nina roughly pulled down the collar of Soleil’s jacket, exposing her wounded shoulder.

“Oh, doctor!” Soleil said coyly, “you’ll have to examine more than just- _ouch!”_ her jokes were brought to a halt by the sting of medicine on the wound. Nina and Ophelia worked quickly, cleaning and bandaging her shoulder. She was still pale from blood loss, but before long was free from mortal danger. The three sat together on the rock, backs together.

“Well, we’re still in one piece, and that’s what matters,” Nina said. “Let’s rest here and head back once it’s dark. We can use the cover of night to get back undetected, probably before dinner time.” She passed a flask of water to Soleil, who took a swig and passed it to Ophelia, who took a swig and passed it back to Nina.

“One day,” Nina said softly, “we’ll pull one off without a hitch. We’ll do it.”

“One worthy of legends,” said Ophelia dreamily.

“It’ll get us all the ladies,” said Soleil, giggling.

The three sat together, watching the sky turn from blue to orange, and finally into the deep star-flecked purple of night.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina and Ophelia sat together, leaning against a tree, gazing sleepily into the bright blue sky. Nina absentmindedly picked at the grass around them and deposited the trimmings on Ophelia’s lap.

“What about that one?” Ophelia said, not indicating anything in particular.

“I think…” Nina plucked a dandelion. “It looks like a hunky man.”

Ophelia shook her head. “No, no, it’s a hero! See, look, that part looks like a sword…that little tuft of cloud, there!”

Nina squinted. “Which…what?”

Ophelia raised her hand, pointing. “That one. Look.”

Nina shrugged, placing another handful of grass on Ophelia’s legs.

“You just think they look like hot guys ‘cause that’s all you think about.”

Nina looked at Ophelia and smiled, a big, smug grin. In return, the blonde mage swept up the pile of grass on her legs, brushing them into Nina’s face.

“Power of nature, protect me!”

Nina giggled, tackling the other girl. “Celestial power, grant me strength!” cried Ophelia, jabbing at Nina’s ribs, tickling her.

The crunching sound of approaching footsteps halted their epic confrontation. They looked up into the glum face of Soleil, trudging her feet. They sat up, gesturing for Soleil to take a seat.

“So how’d it go?” asked Ophelia. “You weren’t at dinner last night, so we assumed the worst.”

“Oh, he read me the riot act, as usual,” moped Soleil. “’It’s too dangerous to be doing that sort of thing! You’re too young to be fighting! You’re going to get hurt!’ Blah blah blah. You know.” She frowned.

“What about the stuff?” Nina asked eagerly. “Did you get to keep any of it?”

“No,” said Soleil. Nina and Ophelia groaned. “He made me donate it all to the camp’s storeroom, as usual.”

“Even all the gold?” Nina said, clearly annoyed. “You didn’t get to keep any of it?”

“Nope,” Soleil said. “He said ‘Wanting to earn money is a fine endeavor, but not if it means turning to a life of crime’. He said as punishment I have to work extra shifts in the forge all week.” She groaned and put her head in her hands.

“Your dad’s pretty hot,” said Nina, stretching her arms, “but he can be a pain sometimes.” Soleil smacked her and Ophelia giggled.

“It’s just not fair,” Soleil griped, ignoring Nina’s remark. “I wouldn’t have even gotten caught if my shirt hadn’t been all bloody! I just want to help people, like he does.”

“Doesn’t working in the forge help? What are heroes without their weapons?” Ophelia suggested.

“You know what I mean. I just hate being cooped up here all the time.”

“Hey, at least your dad noticed you were gone,” said Nina.

“Didn’t yours say anything?”

“Nope,” Nina shrugged. “I guess he was busy helping Leo and Ophelia’s dad with something. I don’t know. He wasn’t back when I went to bed last night.”

Soleil frowned and sat up, attentive.

“A secret mission?” asked Ophelia, excitedly.

“Nah,” Nina said flatly. “Just a patrol I think. Nothing worth getting excited about.”

Soleil and Ophelia deflated, sighing.

The three lay together, backs on the grass, listening to the chirping of birds and the wind in the leaves. Soleil closed her eyes and rested her hands on her stomach.

After a resting a spell, she sat up. “Well, I should get going. Like I said, I have to work extra shifts in the forge.” She got to her feet and began to walk away, but turned. “Stop by sometime! I’ll be there till tonight, so I’ll be itching for someone to talk to!” With that, she skipped away, following the path back to camp.

Soleil had never really minded working in the forge. She wasn’t the craftiest type, nor the most refined and elegant girl, so the sweaty, dirty work suited her just fine. She had been learning from Arthur how to best form hand axes, and while her craftsmanship could use work, she felt she was making progress well enough.

Back in her quarters, she quickly changed into her work uniform. Well, maybe “uniform” was a strong word for it. She pulled a thin white tank-top over her head and exchanged her mercenary bottoms for a simple pair of black overalls and heavy work boots. She paused, checking herself in the mirror and pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. Ostensibly, the uniform was for function, not appearance. It was hot, sweaty work, so light clothes were ideal. She needed protective pants that enabled her to carry tools. But, of course, she just liked how it showed off her muscles. She gently poked at her bandaged shoulder. She flexed. She struck a flirtatious pose, winking seductively at herself. She-

A knock at the door. “Soleil?” It was her father.

“Yeah, dad, just a sec!” Soleil hurried to pick up her things, tossing her clothes in a pile on her bed. She opened the door, poised to rush out. “I was just on my way to the forge!”

Laslow stood at the door, blocking her. He stood a full head taller than her, his stern eyes looking out of place in his usually kind-looking face. He pointed to her room. “I want to talk before you go.” Soleil looked petulant.

“Dad, come on, you already lectured me last night.” He didn’t budge. She sighed and walked back into her room, finally sitting on her bed.

Laslow leaned against her dresser casually, visibly trying to soften his expression. “You know why I’m having you do this, right?”

Soleil sighed. “Punishment for sneaking out, right?”

Laslow shook his head. “Try again.”

Soleil tilted her head back and forth. “Punishment for getting into a fight.”

Her father crossed his arms, frowning. “One more try.”

“Uh…to stop me from running off and getting into trouble?” He finally crossed over and sat next to her on the bed.

“Nope, still not right. Soleil, I know you want to help people. I know you don’t go off looking for trouble – it finds you. Bad luck runs in the family, remember?” He smiled. “But what you’re doing isn’t helping. When I heard you weren’t at work, I was worried sick. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But dad, you do the same things! You always go off with Xander on some mission, or go on patrols with Peri, and I’ve heard everyone talk about how great you are on the battlefield. Why can’t I do those things too?”

“You can when you’re older,” he said, wincing at his own use of cliché. “For now your place is here, helping out at camp. Arthur told me you’re getting better at forging, so I thought having you work more would show you how much you’re helping. Your work is top-notch, and I’ve personally seen weapons you’ve worked on save lives.” Soleil sighed.

“I know it’s not the most glamorous work,” her father continued, “but someone has to do it. And besides, it’ll help you get stronger. I know how much you love showing your muscles off to the ladies.” He winked at her. “Maybe sometime soon I’ll take you out on a patrol with me, huh? How about that?”

She shrugged. “Okay.”

“There’s my girl. Come on, give your dad a hug.” He put his arm around her. She fumed.

She angrily shoveled coal into the furnace, heedlessly flinging hot embers. “ _When I’m old enough,_ ” she repeated, mockingly. “ _Maybe I’ll bring you on a patrol_! Bull crap.” She wiped sweat from her brow, flipping her ponytail.

“I don’t get it! He said when he was younger he was constantly having adventures! I remember him telling me stories about traveling with Ophelia’s dad in…Ylisse…” she paused, it dawning on her that Ylisse was a myth, a fictional country. “Gods dammit.”

Arthur poked his head out from behind the forge. “Language, young lady! Heroes should always strive to use language that becomes them!”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, Arthur.” She continued her work. With time, her anger was quenched, sizzling out like hot iron in water. She fell back into her routine, diligently making basic weapons and armor and occasionally helping customers with special orders. Beruka had stopped by, looking to get improvements on an axe for Camilla. Soleil looked it over, then shook her head.

“Sorry, you’ll have to tell Camilla to come by later, once we get some more materials in. This here’s a bolt axe, and we’re fresh out of sapphires.” Wordless but clearly miffed, Beruka picked up the axe and left.

Soleil worked hard through the afternoon, with most of her time focused on making a new silver lance for Peri to use. She had been adamant about it being “pretty, but good for stabbing, you know?” Whatever that means.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun slowly crept through the sky, the day burning away into the fiery half-light of twilight. Soleil wiped soot from her hands onto her pants. Her shirt was drenched in sweat and she could feel her shoulder wound seeping through the bandages.

“Hey, Arthur!” she called. “I’m gonna take my dinner break, if that’s okay?”

“Of course!” came the heroic reply. Soleil walked outside and sat down, leaning back against the wall of the forge. The evening was warm but felt practically cold compared to the warm air of the forge. Soleil reveled in the feeling of her sweat drying in the breeze. She looked across the camp, trying to see if she could read the mess hall’s menu board from where she sat. _Oh, great_ , she thought dryly. It looked like Felicia was cooking. Though, as hungry as she was, Soleil probably would have taken just about anything as a meal.

As she entered the mess hall, she was greeted by a familiar theatrical cry.

“The Chosen Heroine spies her lovely sidekick from across the room!” Ophelia waved.

After getting a tray of food, Soleil sat down across from her.

“Farewell, farewell,” said Ophelia, picking at her food, “this fare has made me unwell.” Soleil leaned over.

“So that means I can have your leftovers?” she swiped at her leftover bread without waiting for a response. Ophelia pretended to swoon dramatically.

“So,” Soleil began, while shoveling food into her mouth, “how was your day after I left?”

“A day ill-fitting of someone like me,” came the response. “Boredom nips at my heels.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean there. I’ve been working all day, and I have to work more when I’m done eating.”

Suddenly, with a clatter, Nina sat down, dropping her tray onto the table. “I got it,” she said proudly.

Soleil gave her a questioning look. “Got it?”

Nina leaned in, conspiratorially, speaking in a hush. “What we were talking about. A big score.”

“What?”

“An adventure!”

Soleil let out a breath, exasperated. “Nina, I’m working. And the only reason I’m working still is because of your _last_ adventure.”

“No, but this one’s real.”

“Real?”

“I mean, not just some gold and a bunch of potions. This one’s…tangible.”

Soleil sighed. “Okay, I’ll bite.”

“Dragon herbs.”

That caught Ophelia’s attention. “Such mystical ingredients…star blessings in truth! With power like that…”

Nina hushed her. “Look, my dad was helping Lord Leo out with sorting through shipping manifests or something. It’s about trade caravans between Hoshido and Cyrkensia. Or, or something. I don’t really get all of it. But the main thing is _this_.” She pulled out a piece of parchment with scribblings on it. She pointed.

“Gods,” whispered Soleil. “Someone’s carrying that many dragon herbs?”

“Ridiculous,” scoffed Ophelia. “No one would be fool enough to carry such a treasure in one place.”

“It’d be enough for everyone in the army,” said Nina, eyes wide. “Extra for us. As a…finders’ fee.”

“So, what?” said Soleil, scraping her plate with a crust of bread. “We…rob a caravan? Of Hoshidan merchants? Are you nuts?”

“No, that’s the thing!” Nina said, her hushed voice faltering and rising in excitement. “They’re hidden in shipments of tonics. They’re going to be taken to a storehouse in Cyrkensia where they’re probably going to be left unguarded to avoid rousing suspicion.”

“ _Cyrkensia?_ ” hissed Soleil.

“A land of beauty and music and starlight!” chimed Ophelia, enamored with the idea.

Nina nodded. “That’s right. And this manifest has the location of the warehouse on it. We just need to get into the city, break in, and the treasure’s ours.” She sat back and crossed her arms, pleased with herself.

Ophelia nodded. “Truly a heist befitting such gallant heroes such as ourselves. Whence shall we ride?” She turned expectantly to Soleil, who frowned.

“I…I don’t know…” she stammered. “I have work, and my dad…” she looked at the parchment. “We’d be away for so long.”

“Weeks, at the longest,” admitted Nina.

“Lots of pretty girls in Cyrkensia. Singers, dancers, musicians.”

Nina nodded, letting Soleil weigh her choices aloud.

“Dangerous, probably. Bandits, Faceless, Hoshidan spies, marauders, pirates.”

Ophelia grinned, excited.

“We could die.”

Nina leaned in close. “But, if we live.”

Soleil bit her lip, mind moving at a mile a minute. Finally, she snatched up the manifest. “Meet me at the forge after it closes for the night.”

-

Soleil dropped an iron helmet onto a pile of similar armor with a loud crash. The past few hours had been grueling, the clock seeming to be moving backwards. Her heart was racing, her mind brimming with the possibility of adventure.

Arthur approached her, wiping his sweaty hands on his heavy blacksmith apron. “A fine day’s work!” he declared. “What say you turn in for the night? I can finish up here.”

Soleil stopped. “Uh, actually, Arthur…”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking maybe I could close up shop tonight. You know, to see if I can do everything myself yet.”

“Hm…”

“You head out, and I’ll get cleaned up! I’m sure Lady Elise misses you!”

“You do make a compelling point…” Arthur rubbed his square chin. “Alright, sidekick! You got it!” Soleil breathed a sigh of relief.

“Don’t worry about a thing, boss!” she said brightly. “You can count on me!” She mentally winced, realizing her thumbs up was probably laying it on a bit thick.

“That’s the kind of attitude I like to see!” Arthur clapped her on the shoulder. “Make sure to put out the lanterns before you go.” And with that, Soleil found herself alone in the forge.

She crept up to the entrance and opened it slowly, looking to make sure Arthur had left. She turned again and was staring directly at Ophelia’s barely-covered midsection.

“Ophelia!” she hissed, pulling the other girl into the forge. “I said to wait for me to finish up!”

“I wanted to warn you!” said Ophelia.

“About what?”

Ophelia pointed. Soleil turned to see Nina picking through the piles of freshly forged armaments, bundle of arrows under her arm.

“ _Nina!”_ Soleil stormed over.

“What?” the white-haired outlaw shrugged, her hair starkly contrasting her dark skin in the dim firelight. “We need supplies, don’t we?”

“You can’t just take stuff from the forge!”

“You made it! Why can’t I?”

“It’s for the army!”

“Yeah, and we’re going on a mission to help the army!”

“You’re hopeless,” Soleil sighed.

“Here, take this,” said Nina, putting a heavy blade in Soleil’s hand. “An armorslayer will be useful, right? Oh, how about a Levin sword? Those are cool right? I forget, can you use magic?”

“This isn’t a shopping trip!” said Soleil, trying to prevent Ophelia from scribbling new names into all of the magic tomes. “You can each pick one thing. _One!_ ”

In the end, Soleil settled for a newly improved Killing Edge, Nina selected a Hunter’s Bow, and Ophelia chose a Nosferatu tome to match her trademark Missiletainn. From there the trio set off to the mess hall to get food, and finally to the vendor to stock up on medical supplies.

Finally, they had gathered everything they needed.

“I can keep it with me,” said Nina. “My dad isn’t home _again_ , so I can carry all this stuff without raising any suspicion.” Soleil and Ophelia nodded.

“Are we departing at sun’s first light?” Ophelia asked.

“Yeah,” Nina affirmed. “Make sure you guys get a good night’s rest. We’ll head out when the dawn patrols switch. Meet outside the hot springs, okay?”

“You’re sure about this?” asked Soleil, uncertain.

“Of course not,” Nina smiled. “I’m never sure about anything I do.”


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, the three found themselves hiking along a winding, wooded trail, basking in the crisp morning sunlight. The plan had gone without a hitch, their exit from camp practically unnoticed. Soleil had considered leaving a note for her father, then thought better of it, knowing that any hints towards their destination would mean a greater likelihood of getting stopped.

“So I said to the guy,” said Nina, balancing as she walked along a fallen tree, “I said ‘Who’s this then, your boyfriend?’ And I was just being, you know, sarcastic, but _it was_! Oh, gods, it was so embarrassing! I didn’t even know what to say. I just walked out.”

Ophelia laughed.

“I haven’t been back since,” Nina admitted. “I just have my dad pick up groceries when he gets the chance.”

“I told you!” said Soleil, leaping onto the fallen tree and following behind Nina. “I told you if you keep making comments like that, one day it’s gonna come back and bite you!”

“I can’t help it!” shrugged Nina, hopping back down onto the trail. “I just see hot guys and my brain just…you know, blanks. You’re the same way!”

“No I’m not!” protested Soleil. “I can talk to guys without making it weird!”

“She means with the fairer sex,” said Ophelia, twirling a leaf in her hands. “I’ve seen you see a cute girl and practically faint!”

“Well, I can talk to you two!”

“We don’t count,” said Nina.

“Why not? You’re both super cute!”

Ophelia blushed. Nina doubled down. “Not the same! We’re your friends, it doesn’t count. Besides, when you call us cute, it’s in a different way.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know,” said Nina, trying to put her thoughts into words. “Like, when you say we’re cute, you mean it like when you see a small animal, or a nice dress. We’re like…Lady Elise cute. When you see other girls, they’re _cute_. You know. Like…shirtless guys wrestling, or Lady Camilla.”

Soleil frowned. “I don’t follow.”

“I think,” said Ophelia, pointing dramatically to indicate who she was talking about, “she means to say that you use cute in two different ways! One for things you find aesthetically pleasing, and one to indicate intimate affection, erotic desire!” She ended with a flourish.

Soleil blushed, throwing her hands over her face. “Don’t say _that_! Besides, who says I don’t have affection for you two?”

“ _Intimate_ affection?” Nina clarified.

“Well…well, yeah,” said Soleil, nervously. “Of course. D-don’t…don’t you guys?”

“Have what? Intimate affection?”

“Yeah.”

“For _you_?” asked Nina, smirking. She laughed. Then she saw Soleil’s dejected expression. “Oh, come on…aw, come on, Soleil, you know I’m just kidding.” She put her arm around Soleil and attempted to pull her into a full-body hug. “Come on, Ophelia, you get in on this too,” Nina added. The three stood in the middle of the trail, arms around each other’s bodies.

“You know I’m just joking, right?” said Nina as they resumed walking. “You’re one of my two best friends, and I love you dearly, but I never want to hear the word _erotic_ to describe our relationship.” She stuck her tongue out. “Even if we’re…I dunno, married or something, I refuse to let such a boring word characterize our intimate life.”

“Sensual,” suggested Ophelia.

“Yeah, something like that!”

“Carnal!”

“Yeah- wait, what?”

“Rousing, suggestive, lascivious!” Soleil laughed as Ophelia continued suggesting better adjectives. “Prurient, concupiscent, fleshly, fervid! Erogenous! Salacious!”

Nina and Soleil cackled, stopping their hike from laughing so hard.

“Yeah,” said Nina, doubled over, catching her breath. “Something like that.” Soleil smiled.

The three came to a stop at the edge of a steam bed, where they paused to refill their water flasks. Soleil took a drink then stood with her hands on her hips, gazing at their surroundings. They had been heading south all morning and now the sun was high overhead, it’s brilliant appearance marking both the direction of their route and the passage of time.

The trees were thicker here, clumped together in tangled knots of wood and leaves. Soleil suddenly felt claustrophobic.

“Uh, Nina?” she asked, poking the dirt with her toe. “You…you do know where we’re going, right?”

“Yeah,” said Nina, pulling a map out of her gear. “Look, so we left camp here, right by Palace Macarath,” she pointed. “We’ve been heading south through the forest here, and when we come out, we’ll be right by the Nestrian border.”

“Through Cheve? You realize there’s been nothing but heavy fighting there for months, right?”

“No, we’ll go around, here.” She pointed again. “We won’t pass many towns, which will let us keep our heads down. Once we make it across the border, we’ll be fine. Nestra is neutral in the war. Then it’s just a hike down this peninsula, out to Cyrkensia. We do our business, then get out. Easy.”

“I hope so,” said Soleil, unconvinced. The crackling of twigs around them indicated another presence. Soleil straightened her posture, hand on the hilt of her sword. Nina drew her bow and readied an arrow. They looked at Ophelia, still crouched over the steam, oblivious.

“ _Ophelia!_ ” whispered Soleil. She put a finger to her lips. _Quiet_. Then she indicated their readied weapons. Ophelia nodded and pulled out a tome, beginning to flip through the pages.

Nina and Soleil each crept through the woods, pressing their backs against trees, looking for the source of the crackling.

Suddenly, with a crash, a felled tree broke through the underbrush, nearly crushing Nina. She rolled, narrowly avoiding it. The trio heard a roar.

“Faceless!” shouted Ophelia, standing up and casting a bolt of energy into the woods.

The three immediately grouped up into formation. “Nina, get behind me!” shouted Soleil, drawing her sword. She turned, lifting the blade just in time to block the impetus of a massive fist. The blow sent her careening backwards, stumbling, but she righted herself. The three warriors arranged themselves in a triangle, backs together. “How many are there?” cried Nina.

“Looks like…at least five…no, six!” Soleil responded, scanning the densely-packed trees. The foliage meant it would be harder for the faceless to maneuver, but also meant it was harder to keep an eye on them. One bound out of the woods with a roar. Ophelia turned.

“Evil begone!” she cried, shooting a bolt of magic. The faceless took the blast head-on, staggering. Soleil swooped in, finishing it with a strike of her blade. “Try harder, ‘kay?” she taunted.

Nina crouched behind them, pelting the oncoming foes with arrows. “On your left!” she shouted, warning of an oncoming attack.

Soleil felt the rush of wind past her face as an arrow brushed by, missing her by a fraction of an inch. “Watch it!” she shouted to Nina.

A faceless took the opportunity to strike, smashing into Soleil with a giant fist. She flew backwards, feeling her bones creak as she slammed into a tree. She crumped to the ground in pain.

“Soleil!” cried Ophelia, rushing to her side. She helped the wounded mercenary to her feet.

“I’ll make them suffer for that!” snarled Nina, loosing an arrow into the chest of the nearest faceless. The three girls regrouped, trying to reassess the situation. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” Soleil readied her sword. She lunged, side-stepping another attack and slicing into flesh as the faceless passed by her.

“Luminary uppercut!” Ophelia finished it off with another blast of magic. Beside her, Nina grunted as she tried blocking another attack. She was sent reeling and fell to the forest floor, getting a faceful of dirt and leaves. The faceless stood over her, poised to crush her. Soleil lunged, thrusting her sword into the faceless’ back. It howled in pain and collapsed in a spray of blood, ripping the blade from Soleil’s hand. She stumbled forward, grasping at the air.

Nina rolled onto her back, hastily struggling to draw her bow from her prone position. Ophelia knelt in the wreckage of leaves and branches, blood running from her mouth. Before a faceless could swing at her head, Nina shot it through the chest. With a howl, the remaining faceless scattered into the woods.

The three girls lay scattered apart from each other, each bleeding and breathing heavily. Soleil struggled to her feet, feeling her bones creaking and straining from the effort. She weakly pulled her sword from a faceless corpse and used it as a walking stick, helping her balance. She hobbled over to Nina, who was sitting up in a daze. She looked up as Soleil approached.

“Well,” grimaced Soleil, “that could have gone better.”

“Yeah,” said Nina, climbing to her feet. “What the fu-“ Her profanity was cut off by Soleil crying out and rushing to Ophelia’s side.

She coughed and spat blood as Soleil slid her hands under her, scooping her up. “Ophelia!” Soleil said, voice quivering with worry. “What happened?”

Ophelia coughed again. “Fear not,” she said weakly. “It would take more than…this…to stop the Chosen Heroine…” she closed her eyes.

Nina rooted through her pack frantically, looking for medicine. “Drop it, Ophelia!” she said. After a what seemed to be a painfully long time, she finally produced a vulnerary. She hurried to administer the healing salve.

“She’s unconscious, but she’ll be okay,” Nina breathed a sigh relief. Soleil gently held the wounded girl, cradling her to chest.

“I warned her about wearing so little clothing into battle,” Nina continued, rearranging the contents of her gear, looking for food. “I told her such sheer fabric had no chance of stopping even a small weapon, much less a faceless’ fist.”

Soleil frowned. “If I had done my job, she wouldn’t have been in danger.” She pressed her forehead against Ophelia’s. “I’m so sorry. It was all my fault.”

Nina took a seat, putting her arm around Soleil’s shoulders. “It wasn’t your fault,” she said through a mouthful of bread. She offered the half-eaten piece to Soleil, who shook her head.

“No,” she said. “My dad was right. I’m not ready yet.” She sniffed, a tear running down her dirt-smudged face.

“You’re bleeding,” said Nina, gently touching her shoulder. “I’ll get some bandages.”

As she worked, she made an effort to give Soleil reassuring touches, gently squeezing her and running her hands through the girl’s pink hair. Soleil continued sniffling.

Nina sighed. “It’s not your fault, Soleil.” She gently put her arms around Soleil and Ophelia. “We got caught off guard, it was a tight space to fight in…” She shook her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Doing this was a mistake,” Soleil moaned. “I’m sore, everything hurts…I just want to go home.”

Nina frowned. “That’s quitter talk.”

Soleil slumped. “So I’m a quitter.”

“The Soleil I know isn’t a quitter.”

“Yeah she is.”

Nina grabbed Soleil’s chin and turned her, making them face to face. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Soleil’s lips.

“No she isn’t. She’s strong, and brave, and beautiful, and she wouldn’t let something like this keep her from living her dream.”

Soleil held her lips half-open, stunned. She leaned forward towards Nina, who backed away.

“No, just the one. For motivation. I can’t make out over an unconscious girl. That’s just weird.” Soleil pouted.

The two took time to clear out the brush, broken trees, and faceless corpses and found a soft patch of ground to lay Ophelia on. They then used the time to rest, treat their wounds, and generally recover from the fight, which they agreed didn’t go as well as it should have.

“I think next time we need to stick to a better formation,” suggested Nina. “Having you block for me to let me attack from a distance works fine, but since you only have a close-range weapon it means you have to constantly move around, making it hard for you to defend me.”

Soleil nodded. “Ophelia is immensely useful because she can attack nearby and faraway foes for decent damage, but she’s easily the weakest of the three of us in terms of defense. She can hit hard, but also needs to avoid getting hit.” They pondered the issue.

“Maybe evasion is the solution?” tried Nina. “If you can get into a proper guard stance with Ophelia, I can focus on running around and keeping out of enemy range. I won’t be able to shoot as much, but it would keep me out of harm’s way. At least…in theory.”

They agreed that it was worth a shot next time, though hopefully there wouldn’t be a next time. Before long, they were greeted with the confused rousing of Ophelia to wakefulness.

“Ugh,” she groaned, holding her head. “The stars did not treat me kindly…”

“Ophelia!” Nina and Soleil both smothered her with relieved hugs. She smiled and returned their embraces.

“Hey, that’s dangerous,” chastised Soleil jokingly. “Don’t scare us like that, okay?”

Ophelia nodded. “Destiny has a path for all things, and Ophelia Dusk will not fall so easily!”

“Glad to see she’s back to normal,” Nina said, helping the girl to her feet. “Let’s get going. We can leave the forest before nightfall if we’re lucky enough to avoid any more diversions.”

The three headed off into the woods, a bit quieter and more cautious than before.


	5. Chapter 5

The rain had begun not long after they stopped for dinner, shrouding the land in a heavy, damp haze. It was a frigid rain, the storm brought in by the drifting of cold air from the north. Rain characteristic of late autumn and the slow turning of the season to the discomfort of winter.

They huddled together, shivering, under a wooden awning, staring glumly at the dark sky.

It would be generous to call where they were a town – a few squat buildings, mostly emptied; a small shop, mostly stocked with odds and ends rather than real goods; and finally an inn, a hastily cobbled together brick structure on a hill overlooking the town. The shop owner told them that the war had really taken a toll here at the border, and now few remained save travelers, soldiers, and thieves. He hadn’t questioned the sight of three young girls, dressed for battle and soaked to the bone. _At least the rain washed off the blood and dirt_ , thought Soleil with a grim frown.

They had resupplied at the shop, buying new bandages, a sewing kit, and a booklet of matches, though it was becoming increasingly clear they were going to have to pony up at the inn if they wanted a warm, dry place to stay. After a dreary trudge across the muddy town, they entered the inn’s common room.

It was quiet, a pleasant enough place, with a roaring fireplace to one side and a collection of assorted furniture huddled around it. At a desk to the far side sat a large, gruff-looking woman disinterested paging through a book. In the center of the room rose a great wooden staircase. A man sat in a chair in front of the fire, snoring gently. Somewhere, in one of the rooms, there was a hacking cough.

Nina cleared her throat. The woman at the desk looked up at them.

“Don’t you think about tracking mud into my inn,” she said, then went back to her book. They took their boots off and left them at the door.

When they reached the desk, the woman looked up again. “You’re…dripping,” she said, turning a page slowly.

“We’d like a room for the night,” said Soleil in what she hoped was a cheerful voice.

“That’ll be two thousand gold,” said the woman, pronouncing _thousand_ slowly.

Nina looked aghast. “Two thousand? For one room? We’re staying for one night, not all month!”

“You’re welcome to stay at another inn.”

Nina growled, clenching her hands into a fist. Soleil took the other route: begging.

“Please, ma’am,” she said, putting on an innocent face. “We’re traveling to-“

“Don’t care,” the woman cut her off.

“We just need-“

“Don’t care.”

“Just for one ni-“

“Don’t,” the woman said, slowly, as if speaking to someone who didn’t quite understand the language. “Care.”

Soleil threw her hands up in frustration. “Highway robbery, that’s what this is!” She stormed away, fuming.

Ophelia slid a tome onto the desk. “This ancient and powerful artifact should suffice!” she said defiantly.

The innkeeper looked at the book, running her fingers along the inlaid black lettering on the cover. “ _Nosferatu_ ,” she said. “You give this to me? For one night’s rent?”

Ophelia nodded. “Ophelia Dusk has no need for-“ the man sleeping by the fireplace shushed her. She began again, in a whisper. “ _Ophelia Dusk has no need for such common magics_.”

The innkeeper frowned. “What?”

Nina translated. “She doesn’t need it anymore. It’s easily worth what you’re charging for rent. Deal?”

A nod. After rummaging around the desk, the innkeeper produced a heavy, rusted key.

“Room one-oh-tree,” she said. “Upstairs, down the hall. I assume you can read the door numbers.” Nina snatched the key.

“Soleil, grab our boots,” she said, taking Ophelia by the hand and walking towards the stairs.

“Two _thousand_ gold,” sneered Soleil as they walked towards their room. “Unbelievable. The nerve of these people to charge so much!”

“It’s the war,” said Nina. “They can charge whatever they like. Especially here on the border, it’s risky to do any business at all. High risk, cornered market…she could have charged ten thousand and we wouldn’t have had a choice. It’s here or out in the mud.”

“We could have at least asked the shopkeeper if we could have stayed with him! Ophelia, are you sure you don’t need that book?”

Ophelia nodded. “I have Missiletainn. It is a weapon more befitting a celestial hero such as myself.”

“Yeah, well, let’s see what your noble sacrifice bought us,” said Nina, jiggling the key in the keyhole of their room. The key barely fit, then barely turned, then stuck as Nina tried to pull it out. She swore, shaking the door handle and yanking violently on the key. It came free with a _snap_ , and Soleil cringed.

“You…didn’t break it, right?”

Nina shrugged. “Key looks fine. We’ll be gone before she notices if it is or not.”

Their room was, as they could have predicted, certainly not worth much gold, if any.

“Not even a hundred,” remarked Soleil, kicking the dusty wooden dresser next to the door. It was a small room, dimly lit with a single creaking lantern. Besides the dusty dresser, the only furniture was a single twin bed, pushed into the far corner. The room’s window was barred with iron straps and covered in a scrap of white fabric that served for a curtain.

“Hey, at least the floor is clean,” said Nina, dropping her soaked bag with a _thud_.

She immediately began to peel off her soaked red cape, which she also threw on the floor. She then began to pull of her black tights. Soleil joined her, stripping out of her soaked and muddy clothes down to her underwear and plain white tank top. Ophelia beat them both, easily tossing off her minimal clothing and diving into the bed clad in just her underwear.

“Hey, you don’t get the whole thing!” Soleil protested, staggering over to the bed with one leg still caught in her pants. Nina brushed past her, climbing into the bed next to Ophelia.

“Alas, what treachery! Her feet, like icicles!” she cried, trying to push Nina out. Soleil stood over the bed last, hands on her hips.

“Okay, you two, stop moving. We need to figure out how we’re gonna do this.”

Ophelia poked her head out from under the covers. “The Chosen Heroine arrived first, and thus, by the celestial laws of the universe, lays first claim to the territory!” Nina’s dark feet emerged next to Ophelia’s face, and then her braids revealed themselves at the far end of the bed.

“We can share!” she said. “As long as _someone_ doesn’t hog the blankets,” she said, cocooning herself, leaving Ophelia bare and shivering on the mattress.

Soleil yanked the covers off both of them, leaving them a tangle of limbs and hair on the mattress. “Listen up!” she said, putting the blanket around herself like a cape. “We’re going to be smart about this. We can all fit, so long as we don’t take up more than our fair share of space. I’m the biggest, so I go first. Then Nina, then Ophelia, ‘cause she’s the smallest. Right?”

“You’re just saying that so you get to pick the best spot!” griped Nina.

“Look, we divide the bed into three horizontal sections, okay? Then we each get one.” Soleil climbed into the bed, overtop of Ophelia and Nina.

Nina rolled. “I don’t think someone with pink underwear with cats on it gets to make any of the decisions around here!”

“They’re _cute_!” Soleil slugged her with a pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just smoochin' so feel free to skip it if you want. Plot will resume in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't look at me like that.

Soleil lay in the center of the bed on her back, an arm around each girl. Nina and Ophelia both lay on their sides, resting their heads on Soleil’s chest. She smiled, running her hands through both of their hair. She hummed happily.

“Hm?” Nina asked.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have such lovely ladies in my life,” said Soleil sweetly. “My Chosen Heroine and my plucky outlaw…” she kissed each of them on the head.

“Go to sleep, Soleil,” Nina said, laughing. She kissed her neck.

“Sorry, this is just like, a dream come true for me,” Soleil said, glad no one could see her blush in the darkness. Ophelia giggled, putting her arm around Soleil and entwining her hand with Nina’s.

Nina sighed, feigning annoyance. “I’d prefer two guys, but I guess the two of you will do.”

“If we were two guys, you’d be too paralyzed by fear to even consider getting into bed with us!” said Soleil. Nina sat up, offended. Ophelia leaned out of the bed and began to rummage through the pile of gear and supplies on the floor.

“Not true! Besides, at least guys know how to kiss properly.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nina scoffed. “Earlier? Terrible. Bad form.”

Soleil blushed. “Y-you surprised me! That’s all! I didn’t have time to prepare!”

“Preparation would make it worse! You’d get all flustered and then mess up even more!”

“W-w-well,” Soleil couldn’t come up with a comeback. “You…your lips are dry! It’s gross!”

Nina shook her head. “Nope! Here, I’ll show you.” She leaned in. Face burning, Soleil backed leaned away.

“I can’t now!”

“Why not?” Nina said. “See? Scared!”

“No!” Soleil said, crossing her arms. “It’s not the right mood.” Ophelia slinked out of the bed, still digging through their bags.

“Then you can’t argue that you’re not a bad kisser!”

Suddenly, Ophelia stood over them, striking a pose, dramatically holding something forward.

“Behold!” she cried. “The elixir or miracles, the dissolver of barriers, that beloved potion that so efficiently intoxicates the mind, body, and soul!”

Nina stared. “Ophelia, how long have you been carrying that bottle of wine?”

“Not long! I simply picked it up when we were trading with the shopkeeper!”

Soleil frowned. “You stole it?”

“Of course not!”

Nina took the bottle. “Ophelia, this is an empty bottle.”

“Yes!” Ophelia said. “The shopkeeper said I could have it. I had planned to used it for the mixing of nefarious potions, but it’s very essence lends itself to mischief and excitement! Come, gather ‘round on the floor and I will show you a mystic and powerful incantation.”

Soleil and Nina looked at each other and shrugged.

The three sat on the floor, cross-legged, in a triangle, as per Ophelia’s instructions. She then placed the bottle on its side between them.

“This is an ancient rite for summoning forth great powers of emotion!”

Nina and Soleil looked at each other.

“Ophelia, you’re talking about spin-the-bottle, right?” Nina asked. “That’s been around forever. I was just reading a story the other day where-“

“No!” interrupted Ophelia. “This is a different rite! The main difference being the practitioners of the art!”

Soleil nodded. “Okay, I’m in.” Nina sighed and nodded.

“Who’s first?” she asked.

Ophelia bounced her finger around the circle, chanting a mysterious rhythm. Her finger came to a stop at Soleil.

“The hand of fate has decided! The first shall be our rosy-cheeked warrior princess! Spin!”

Soleil nervously spun the bottle. “I’ve…uh…never really done this before. So you just spin it, then…?”

“Kiss whoever it points at,” explained Nina. “If it points in between two people then you _all_ kiss. At least, uh, according to what I’ve read. And wrote.” She winked.

The bottle came to a stop pointed at Ophelia, who closed her eyes.

“Uh…okay…” Soleil leaned forward onto her hands and knees and gently kissed Ophelia.

“Bad,” booed Nina. “My turn.” She spun, but not before Soleil noticed her licking her lips.

She crawled forward and stopped inches from Soleil’s face. She stared into Soleil’s eyes, slowly moving closer. Soleil gulped. Suddenly, Nina grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss, opening her mouth slightly. Soleil melted.

As far as Soleil’s (admittedly inexperienced) mind went, it was a perfect kiss. Slow, deep, a little bit of tongue thrown in for good measure. It felt like it lasted forever. Nina pulled away, a line of saliva connecting their still-open mouths. Soleil leaned forward, tongue lolling, trying to follow, but Nina pushed her back. She folded her arms and smirked.

“See?”

Soleil was breathing heavily. Suddenly the room felt very warm. She felt a dull ache in her groin. She mumbled. “Nina…where did you…?”

“I read a lot of…uh…” she thought about her words. “Erotica?” She coughed.

Soleil sat back, slightly dazed. She nodded. “O…Ophelia, how about you go?”

Ophelia smiled, spinning the bottle with characteristic flair. “Fair finger of fate, find me a mate!” she called, pleased with her rhyme. The bottle came to a stop pointed back at her. “Ah…accursed destiny, how you scorn me! Nina, what if it points back at yourself?”

“You touch yourself-“ started Soleil dreamily, before clapping her hand over her mouth.

“What?” asked Nina.

“What?” Soleil responded.

“What did you suggest?”

“Uh, uh, um, go again?” Soleil hurried to correct herself.

Nina eyed her suspiciously, then nodded. Getting a more satisfactory result, Ophelia leapt across the floor, throwing her arms around Nina and pressing their faces together. She pressed Nina into the ground, wrapping their legs together. Nina clutched her bare sides as Ophelia put a hand into her head of white hair. Soleil leaned back against the bed and slowly slid a hand between her legs.

“Ack!” Nina said, pulling away. “Too much tongue! Waaay too much tongue!” Ophelia repositioned herself in the circle, smiling lazily.

“Jeez, neither of you two are very good at this. Am I gonna have to give you lessons?”

Soleil nodded, trying to surreptitiously remove her hand from her groin. Nina squinted at her, pursed her lips, but didn’t say anything. “You’re up, Soleil.”

She brushed her pink hair back and leaned forward, spinning the bottle again. Ophelia, this time.

Nina crossed her arms. “See, try and do what I did.”

Soleil nodded, grabbing Ophelia by the back of the head, pulling her into a hard kiss. She climbed on top of her desperately, insides aching, craving release. Ophelia obliged, parting her lips and sliding her tongue into Soleil’s mouth, grasping at her hair. Soleil pulled away, sloppily attempting to mimic Nina’s form, but instead doing what could more accurately be described as drooling. Ophelia lapped at her, trying to pull her back in for a kiss.

Nina began to speak, but Soleil reached across and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her into the tangle of flesh and limbs. “Hey, w-“ she protested, interrupted by a wet kiss.

Soleil paused. “Sorry,” she said, flustered. “It was kind of a spur of the moment thing, and-“ Nina responded by grabbing Soleil and sinking her teeth into her neck, satisfied by the response of a sharp moan. She slipped her hands under Soleil’s tank top and started to tug at it, finding herself aided by Ophelia.

Soleil felt Ophelia’s teeth on the back of her neck and felt her hands cup her breasts. Soleil sighed, fumbling awkwardly at Nina’s remaining clothes. She closed her eyes, feeling the gentle caress of lips and fingers, lost in the sound of sighs and the patter of rain on the roof above.


	7. Chapter 7

Soleil groaned, fumbling her way out of a tangle of hair and skin. She rubbed her eyes, waiting for them to focus on the scene before her. A stream of daylight spilled through the open window, pouring across the bedsheets. Ophelia lay half off the bed, snoring softly. Nina was curled in a fetal position against Soleil’s side mumbling in her sleep. Soleil sat up and stretched, yawning.

She gently tugged at the sheets and then… _hold on a second._ She glanced at Ophelia’s exposed backside. _Is she wearing my underwear?_

She gently prodded the sleeping girl’s bottom. _Pink. They ARE cute._ She frowned and lifted the sheets. _Wait, these aren’t Ophelia’s…_ She lightly fingered the strappy black fabric. _…Nina’s?_

Nina stretched her legs, smacking her lips. “Mmm,” she mumbled. “Yeah, like that…”

Soleil shook her. “Hey, Nina, get up.” With her other hand, she roused Ophelia. In an attempt to right herself, Ophelia slipped out of the bed and fell onto the floor with a thud. She immediately recovered, bolting upright.

“The Chosen Heroine wakes!”

Nina grumbled and cracked her joints. “Ugh…what time is it?”

Soleil pulled her tank top on and crawled out of bed. “Not sure, but the sun is up. We need to get going.”

After leaving the room key with the innkeeper, the trio of intrepid adventurers set out into the bright morning sun. The morning was cool and damp, the trails still muddy from the torrential downpour the night before. Soleil marched, silently, crunching on a breakfast of crackers.

Ophelia and Nina lagged behind, giggling and picking at flowers along the trail. Soleil stopped and waited for them, wiping crumbs from her mouth. She pulled out a tattered parchment map, their rough guideline to Cyrkensia.

“We’re nearing the border,” she said as Ophelia and Nina approached. “It looked like it’s just over this ridge.”

Nina put her hands on her hips. “Okay. Wait here, and I’ll scout it out. I’m going to head into that grove of trees and see what I can see. I’ll be back.” She dashed away up the hill and quickly disappeared from sight.

Ophelia began to follow.

“Hey!” Soleil said. “Nina said to wait for her!”

Ophelia produced a pair of small metal binoculars. “Behold!” she said triumphantly. “Magical spectacles, an ancient device to enable even the feeblest of eyes to scout distant lands!”

Soleil sighed. “Okay, but we have to stay out of sight.”

They set themselves up at the top of the hill, gazing down at the edge of Nohrian territory. The border was marked by a broad, shallow river dotted with rocks and ripping eddies. At the center of the river rose a cluster of white stone ruins, the partial remnants of walls, gates, and towers. Spanning the river and providing the platforms for the ruins was a large wooden bridge. Milling around the ruins were a myriad of troops decked out in the standard raiment of the Nohrian army. Large flags dangled along the bridge, flapping in the breeze.

Ophelia scanned the bridge with her binoculars, following the river back, then gazing across to where Nina had set herself up in a tree. She was crouched high in the branches, bow at the ready but undrawn.

“Lemme see,” Soleil said, tapping Ophelia’s shoulder.

“It looks like they’re stopping people who are trying to cross the bridge,” Ophelia said, passing the binoculars.

“Checking for identification, maybe? Looking for spies?” Soleil suggested. She focused on the center of the bridge, where armored soldiers were poking cautiously at a small cart dragged behind a man trying to cross the bridge. _Wait a second…_

“Hold on,” Soleil said, suddenly serious. “Something’s not right.” The guards waved the cart through then repositioned on the bridge.

“Look at this.” She passed the binoculars to Ophelia. “Does something look weird to you?”

Ophelia gasped. “Treachery! They’re Hoshidans!”

Soleil frowned, nodding. “In Nohrian armor. The cheaters. So it looks like we won’t be able to pass through here, right?”

Ophelia hummed nervously. “The situation continues to complicate,” she said. “Our fair companion may have been spotted.”

True enough, one of the guards pointed into the treeline, saying something to another.

“Ah, crap,” said Soleil. Suddenly, the bridge was a flurry of motion, with men readying their weapons and a small group headed towards Nina’s hiding spot.

“Oh, gods, oh, gods…” Soleil’s mind raced. “Uh, Ophelia! Can you draw the guards away? Do some flashy magic or something? Draw them away, then come back to us!”

Ophelia grinned. “I suppose creating flashy theatrics is a task worthy of a heroine such as myself!” She took out her book and began to run away, the opposite direction of Nina. Soleil drew her sword and headed towards the outlaw.

She crept carefully, keeping her head down. Before she reached the treeline she heard a loud _bang_ , accompanied by a massive burst of light. The soldiers heading towards them stopped, turning around and searching for the source of the explosion.

Soleil rushed to the base of the tree Nina was hiding in.

“Nina!” she hissed. “They’re Hoshidans! Not Nohrians!”

Nina slid down out of the tree, landing lightly on her feet. “What?” she asked.

“They’re Hoshidans in disguise.”

Nina smiled grimly and put her hand on her bow. “That just means we can kill them if we need to.”

“Are you serious?!” Soleil whispered hoarsely, her voice almost shouting. “Kill them? Do you see how many there are? Well-armed, armored, fortified! We don’t even have the element of surprise!”

Nina shook her head. “We do if we move quickly. Look, there’s Ophelia! If we can get to the bridge before the guards get back, we’ll have a lot less to deal with.”

Ophelia skidded to a halt. “The powers of fate granted my wish, and-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Nina hushed her. “We need to move, now.”

The three began to slink down the hill towards the bridge.

“Ophelia, that was great,” whispered Soleil. “What did you do?”

Ophelia smiled, pride in her voice. “A simple trick, really. A burst of magic with the sound amplified to make it seem much more powerful than it was!” Soleil patted her shoulder, nodding.

“Heads up,” said Nina. “From here to the bridge we’re exposed, so we’ll need to run. Ready?” Nods in response. “Go!”

The trio burst into a sprint. Soleil tried to analyze the situation. Two guards in front of the bridge. They caught them by surprise, and Soleil’s blade sliced into one, then the other as she passed by. They collapsed in a spray of blood.

Nina nocked an arrow, releasing it at another guard who was stumbling to draw his weapon.

 _Okay,_ Soleil breathed, _we can do this, this is working_. She tried to remember how many guards she had seen, and what kinds. _Soldiers, knights, cavalry…were there archers?_ Ophelia blasted an approaching knight with a burst of energy. They had made it to the ruins at the center of the bridge.

The three lined up along a crumbled white stone wall, all breathing heavily. Nina poked her head out, firing an arrow.

“How are we lookin’?” asked Soleil.

Nina shook her head. “There are too many walls and platforms in the way. I can’t tell.”

“Okay.” Soleil took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her sword. “We’ll do what we talked about before. I’ll go first, defending Ophelia. Nina, come third.”

Nina winked and nocked another arrow. “You know I don’t come third.”

Soleil rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s do this.”

She ducked out from behind their hiding place, holding her sword at the ready. As expected, she was immediately greeted by an assault from a lance-wielding soldier. She blocked the blow, locking weapons. Ophelia took the opening to fry the soldier with an odor of burnt flesh and leather.

Nina followed, carefully stepping around the body, scanning their surroundings for distant enemies. Soleil spied a knight and lunged, trying to prevent it from attacking. The knight staggered but recovered, slamming its heavy lance into her side and knocking her away, exposing Ophelia. Fortunately, the brief altercation had given her time to ready a spell, and she cooked the knight in its armor.

Nina fired arrows, stopping approaching soldiers in their tracks.

Soleil got to her feet. _Oh gods, it’s actually working, we might actually do this_.

Suddenly a trio of soldiers appeared around them. Having seen the girls’ trick, they immediately attacked Ophelia all at once.

“Let’s do this as a team!” Soleil cried.

Nina tried to defend, slinging an arrow at them, but it clattered harmlessly against thick plate armor. Soleil back-stepped, trying to block a blow thrust at Ophelia. She grunted as her sword intercepted an axe swing. She parried and thrust her blade into the axe’s owner.

Ophelia ducked a blow and dove away, seeking cover. She crouched behind a low stone wall and hurriedly cast a spell, which missed.

 _Crap_. Soleil tried to concentrate but felt panic setting in. Another blow knocked her back, crashing into Nina and sending them both to the wooden planks of the bridge. She scrambled to her feet and braced herself, poised above Nina’s prone body.

From her lying position, Nina fired an arrow between Soleil’s legs and into the chest of the nearest soldier, who collapsed with a grunt.

Of the three that had attacked, just a knight remained. Soleil grinned, confidence renewed.

“Smile!” she taunted. “You’re dead!” she lunged, slipping her blade in between the plate armor on the knight’s chest, her reward a fountain of crimson.

“Did you see that?” she called, turning to Ophelia.

Ophelia leapt over to join the other two. Another guard approached from behind, swinging a sword at Soleil. With a kick he knocked her towards the edge of the bridge. She raised her sword to block an oncoming blow but the attacker caught her blade by the cross-guard. With a twist, the guard pried the blade from Soleil’s hand and send it flying off the bridge, splashing into the river below. He chuckled, slowly stalking towards the pink-haired mercenary and raising his sword again.  

“Ophelia Dusk is with you!” cried Ophelia, physically ramming her shoulder into the swordsman and knocking him off the bridge.

Soleil grimaced. “Thanks, Ophelia.” Nina met up with the two, wiping blood off recovered arrows.

“I think it’s entirely possible we might do this,” she said, sounding genuinely surprised.

Their reunion was interrupted by a dark shadow blocking out the sun and a flurry of flapping wings. A kinshi knight hovered above the river, readying an arrow. Soleil felt a dull thump.

She looked down to see the back of an arrow protruding from her chest.

The world moved in slow motion. _Wait, that’s not right_.

She felt another dull thud. She opened her mouth slightly, tasting copper.

Another arrow stuck out from her stomach. She stared at the kinshi knight, watching her draw her bow a third time.

In the distance, far away, she could hear a scream of “ _Soleil!”_

She put her hand on her stomach, feeling the thick, sticky pooling of blood. A third thump, this time in her shoulder.

Blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

“So…not…cute…”

She collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

“Soleil!” Nina cried out, watching her friend slumping into a heap. The kinshi knight fire a fourth arrow, which embedded itself firmly in Soleil’s back.

“You bitch!” Nina roared, readying a shot. “I’ll make you suffer!” she fired into the air, watching the trail of her arrow as it dug through the kinshi’s feathers. The knight on top struggled to maintain balance, and Nina fired another shot, piercing the bird’s heart, spraying red over its white feathers. The knight squirmed, attempting in vain to steer the animal onto the bridge. She slammed into the wood in a rush of feathers.

The knight lay, dazed, underneath the bleeding body of her mount. She spied Nina approaching and quickly scrambled to snatch up her bow. Nina kicked it away, then placed her boot on the knight’s chest.

“I want to see you beg,” she snarled, drawing an arrow and pressing the tip into the knight’s neck.

“Nina!” shouted Ophelia, tending to Soleil. “I need your help!”

Nina growled in frustration and unstrung the arrow. The kinshi knight breathed a sigh of relief. Then Nina stomped her ribs, forcing her into a fetal position. She kicked again, heavy boots crunching against flesh. She dropped her bow and grabbed the soldier’s shoulder with one hand, using the other to rain blow after blow down on her.

“You! Bitch! I’ll! Kill! You!” Nina screamed, hammering her fist down again and again, paying no attention to her splitting knuckles.

“Nina!” Ophelia said again. Nina ignored her.

The knight was unconscious, bruised and blood-splattered, but Nina continued her attack. She suddenly pulled back, gasping for breath, staring at her cracked and bloody fingers.

“Nina, please!” Ophelia begged. “I need you!”

Nina stood, motionless, gazing at her blood-stained hands. Her fist was shaking, the fingers refusing to uncoil from their balled position. Her gaze shifted back and forth between her hands and the bloodied knight.

Ophelia cradled Soleil. “Oh, celestial powers, grant her strength! Please, Soleil, stay with me!”

Soleil gasped, her breath ragged and slow. She hacked, blood spilling down her chin.

“O-O-O-Ophe-Ophelia,” she said, weakly. “I-I-I’m so so-so-sorry…”

“Shhh,” Ophelia ran her hands through Soleil’s hair. “Shhh, it’s okay.”

“N-n-no, I-I-I screwed it up…” tears streamed down her face. “L-L-Like I always do…” she put a trembling hand on Ophelia’s cheek.

“No, Soleil, you were incredible,” said Ophelia. “Deeds worthy of such a magnificent heroine.”

“W-w-why can’t I…stop crying?”

Ophelia frowned, gazing at Soleil’s body. Blood had soaked through her mercenary jacked and was staining Ophelia’s clothes and pooling on the ground. “You’ll be okay,” she said, uncertain. “Just stay with me, Soleil. Stay with me.” She turned, shouting. “Nina! Get over he-“

The blast of a bullhorn interrupted her. Nina turned, knocked out of her stupor. They looked through the ruins across the bridge. A Nohrian army had arrived.

The few remaining Hoshidans quickly tried to gather their forces, but a hail of arrows rained across the bridge. A man on a horse at the front of the Nohrian brigade charged forward, sword in hand, slashing at fleeing Hoshidans as he went. The man stopped at Ophelia and Soleil, silently staring them down. Ophelia shifted to defend Soleil, bracing herself in front of the girl’s unconscious body. The man on the horse turned and rode off, past Nina, to the far side of the bridge.

The rest of the army followed, slowly overtaking the river and pushing out any of the remaining Hoshidan forces. Those who survived scattered into the woods on the far side of the river, safely in Nestrian territory.

Nina huddled with Ophelia, tears running down her face, still shaking. Ophelia tried to break off the arrows lodged in Soleil’s body.

Suddenly a man appeared, the same man who had passed by on horseback. He removed his helmet, uncovering a dramatic swoop of grey hair. He smiled grimly.

“Seems like you ladies ran into some trouble.”

Ophelia nodded, her voice suddenly sober. “Please, sir, we need help. Our friend, she-“

The man nodded. “We don’t have medical supplies with us since we’re an advance scout, but I can get her on a horse to Cyrkensia. If she survives the trip there, their healers should be able to help.

“Please, sir,” Ophelia clasped her hands in a begging position. “Please, you have to help her.”

The man whistled and indicated for a horse to be brought. Nina and Ophelia stood together, hand in hand, and watched as Soleil’s motionless body was hoisted onto a horse. Her head lolled weakly. Ophelia gulped and squeezed Nina’s hand. Nina seemed to be far off somewhere else.

The rider leapt away, taking Soleil with him, her body bouncing and shaking lifelessly from the force of the horse’s gallop.

Ophelia burst into tears and threw her arms around Nina.

“What’s your name?” the young man, who appeared to be the leader of the troops, had gathered them around a campfire on the bridge. The soldiers had immediately set to work cleaning the bridge and were now taking a break for dinner.

Nina and Ophelia sat cross-legged, hands clasped together, next to the grey-haired man.

“My name’s Silas,” he said. “I know you’re worried about your friend, but you should eat. She’ll be okay…or, she won’t. It’s out of your hands at this point.”

“In the hands of fate now,” Ophelia nodded.

The man smiled. “Something like that. Okay, if you won’t tell me your names, will you tell me what you were doing out here?”

“We were traveling to Cyrkensia,” Nina said softly. “We were hoping to cross the border before we noticed the guard were Hoshidans.”

Silas nodded. “We heard reports that any Nohrian troops passing through this was seemed to vanish. We were sent to investigate, but by the time we arrived, the situation was clear. I’m sorry we didn’t arrive sooner.”

Ophelia shook her head. “Fear not, for you arrived just in time. Just at the time fate required, at least.”

Silas looked at Nina. “Does she always talk like this?” A nod.

“Well, you two look like you need some sleep. We’re camping here for the night and will be leaving a new border guard, but I’m heading north in the morning to meet up with the army’s main force. You’re welcome to stay here as long as you please.”

“Do…will you be having any contact with Lord Leo, by any chance?” Nina asked.

“Lord Leo?” Silas paused. “I could get a message to him, if needed. Why?”

“Uh, well…it’s a message for his retainers, actually.”

“I could arrange that. A written message?”

“No, uh…” Nina bowed her head, thinking. “Just…just tell them that…”

“We should say something about Soleil,” Ophelia nudged her. She turned to Silas. “We’ll have a written missive in the morning.”

Silas nodded. “Okay,” he said, getting up. “I’m going to get some sleep. You kids should too.” And with that, he left.

Nina leaned against Ophelia’s shoulder and slipped her arm around her. “Soleil isn’t dead…right? She can’t be.”

Ophelia shrugged. “The webs of fate are weaved outside my sight. I have some gift for clairvoyance, but even my mind is clouded.”

Nina pressed her face into Ophelia’s shoulder, sniffling and fighting back tears. Ophelia held her.

“We need to say something,” Nina said after a while, her voice muffled by Ophelia’s cape. “We have to.”

Ophelia nodded, pressing her lips against Nina’s forehead. “Tell them to meet us in Cyrkensia.”


	9. Chapter 9

Soleil slowly came to. She heard the distance echo of voices. One soft, pleasant. Another gruff, angry. A third, loud. Soleil squeezed her eyes shut and opened them, trying to clear her fuzzy vision. Something touched her lips. It felt cold.

She felt cool water running down her throat. Her eyes still refused to focus.

She tried to move her head. Dull pain throbbed in her body.

The gentle voice was speaking.

“…really took quite the tumble, didn’t you? Well, no mind, we’ll have you patched up in no time.”

Soleil tried again to nod.

“We’ll get your bandages all changed. Looks like you’re still bleeding quite a bit.”

She felt deft, gentle hands on her torso. Everything felt foggy and distant. The voice was humming, working quickly, dabbing her chest and back with something cold and slimy. Soleil tried to open her mouth.

“Shhh,” the voice hushed her. “Don’t speak. Save your strength.”

Suddenly, a knife stabbed through the fog of Soleil’s mind. She grunted.

“It’s okay.” The voice was clearly a woman. “It’s fine. The medicine stings a little. You’ll be okay.”

She felt waves of pain ripple across her torso. Darkness crept into the corner of her vision.

“Come on,” the woman said, a hint of concern in her voice. “Stay with me. Come on.”

The pain dulled, fading away as darkness overtook her.

-

“Just…five more…minutes…” Soleil grumbled, rolling over. She felt a blast of pain slice through her torso, knocking her from her slumber.

“Agh!” she cried out, clutching at her chest. Her fingers grasped bandages lightly stained brown with dried blood. The movement of her arm tensed her muscles, shooting another bolt of pain through her body. She moaned, head pounding, feeling each pulse of her heart rippling pain around her ribcage.

She gasped for breath, trying to make sense of her situation. She looked around the room, each twist of her neck bringing more pain. _Holy hell does this hurt. Shit. Shit shit shit._

She moaned again. She was in an…inn? Maybe. She was in bed. Okay. Established.

The bed was in a small, sparsely furnished room. On the walls hung a few paintings. Colorful cityscapes. A portrait of a beautiful woman. Art. Okay.

The window on one side of the room was covered with a thick pair of blinds, blocking out the glow of sunlight. She cracked her neck stiffly. On a small table next to the bed was a glass of water.

When we reached out for it, the act of lifting her arm brought more pain. _Okay. Don’t do that._ She looked down at her body. She was shirtless, her usual jacket displaced by a wide crisscross of bandages. Her arms were also bandaged. Pants? _Okay, at least I have those one._ She leaned back in the bed, grunting. Even leaning against a pillow hurt.

She looked around the room again. _How did I get here?_ She remembered a bridge. Fighting. Ophelia and Nina-

She sat upright, trying to swing her legs out of bed. “Ophelia! Nina! Ack-“ her attempt to stand failed, and she collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

She cried out, unable to pull herself up from the cold wood panels. Eyes watering, she watched as the door opened and a pair of feet rushed to her side. Strong arms picked her up, sliding her back into bed. She tried to open her mouth again, but nothing but a moan came out.

It was the woman again, the one who was helping her before. Soleil struggled to speak.

“W-where-“

The woman shushed her.

“You’re in Cyrkensia. You were brought here on a horse five days ago.”

“F-f-fi-“

“Shh, don’t speak,” the woman chided. She held the back of Soleil’s head with one hand and put a glass to her lips with the other. “Just rest.”

Soleil gulped the water down, suddenly aware of how thirsty she was.

“You just barely made it,” said the woman. She was a roundish woman, older, her greying hair tied back into a neat bun. She set the empty glass down on the bedside table and sat down on the bed next to Soleil.

“It was a close thing, too. You’re lucky that one of our most skilled healers just returned from traveling. My name is Caeda.”

Soleil nodded weakly.

“How…how long have I been here?”

“Five days,” the woman said. “You were a little iffy for the first day…to be honest, we weren’t entirely convinced you were going to make it at all.”

“Five days,” Soleil repeated, turning the words over in her mouth. “Has…has anyone come for me?”

“As a matter of fact,” said the woman, standing up. “On the third day, two lovely young ladies showed up – well, one was wearing something _scandalous_ if you’d ask me, but…at any rate, they haven’t left your side since they arrived.”

“Where are they now?”

“I sent them down the road, to an inn.”

“Would it be too much trouble to ask you to send for them?”

The woman shook her head. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it. What’s the hurry? You’re hardly fit to walk, and they’ll still be here in the morning.”

Soleil leaned back, disappointment clear on her face.

“Besides,” the woman stopped at the door on her way out. “Those two look like trouble, and you certainly don’t need any more of that.”

Soleil smiled. “I suppose that’s true.”

-

Soleil was sitting in bed, trying to sit still while also reading a book. She never was much for reading, but even the slightest tensing of her muscles wracked her body with pain. So, reading it was.

There was a commotion outside her door. She furrowed her brow, eyeing the door questioningly.

The door burst open, propelled by a raised foot clad in a heavy brown boot. Nina stomped through the doorway, Ophelia in tow.

“Soleil!” Nina threw her arms around the girl. Soleil winced, pushing Nina away.

The woman who had been tending to Soleil came in through the door, fuming. “I told you girls she needs her rest! Don’t be bothering her! See? You already-“

Soleil shook her head. “It’s fine, I promise! They’re welcome to be here.”

Nina stuck her tongue out. Ophelia bowed.

“We mean to cause no affront, of course, but our blessed companion needs our presence far more than mortal medicine!”

The woman shook her head and left. “Don’t blame me if she dies, now…” she muttered.

Nina tried hugging Soleil again, but Soleil stopped her.

“Sorry,” she said. “It kinda hurts.” Nina frowned.

“How about a quick kiss?” Soleil rolled her eyes and assented.

“We’ve been worried to death about you!” Ophelia cried, visibly refraining from putting her hands on her wounded friend.

“I’m okay,” Soleil said. “I think…I mean, I guess I’ll live. Wait, but how did you guys get here? What happened after I…I…”

Nina sat down on the bed. “Surprisingly, the Nohrian cavalry arrived.”

“What?”

“A group of Nohrian soldiers came and, uh…captured the bridge, I guess. One of their guys put you on a horse to Cyrkensia, and we followed the next morning.”

Soleil nodded. “Did I miss anything on the road through Nestra?”

Nina shrugged. “It was quiet.” She looked away.

“Did…did something happen?”

“I…” Nina paused, thinking about her brutal beating of the kinshi knight. “No, it was fine. We’ve just been real worried about you, is all.”

Soleil smiled. “I’m glad you’re both alright.”

“ _We’re_ alright? You’re the one who almost died!”

“Yeah, but I’ve had a bed to myself, and you’ve been dealing with Ophelia’s cold feet!”

“Hey!” Ophelia cried. “My fair form possesses naught but the deepest of warmth and passion!”

Nina laughed. “I guess you’re right.” She gently put a hand on Soleil’s leg.

“So what’s the plan now?” Soleil asked, setting hers on Nina’s. “We made it to Cyrkensia. Barely, but we’re all here in one piece.”

“Yeah, uh…about that,” Nina looked away, eyes turned down.

“What?” Soleil asked earnestly. “Is something the matter?”

“We’re doing it tonight.”

“What?” Soleil frowned.

“The heist. We’re doing it tonight. Without you.”

“What? What do you mean ‘without me’?” Soleil asked, pulling her hand off of Nina’s. “We were going to do this together, remember?”

“Things have changed,” Nina said bluntly. She maintained strong eye contact with the floorboards.

Ophelia nodded. “The currents of destiny move in mysterious ways. Strange and unexpected. We find ourselves with no other options.”

“What are you talking about?” Soleil crossed her arms, wincing with the effort.

“The king is coming to Cyrkensia. Soon,” Nina said. “King Garon is coming for a performance at the theater. That means more guards in town. Everywhere. It also means his sons are coming. And their retainers.”

“Are you serious?”

Nina nodded. “They’ll be here in three days. The longer we wait, the more the town will be crawling with guards. Even in a neutral city, things like this make people uncomfortable. We have to move as soon as possible.”

“Okay,” Soleil said. “And I’m coming.”

Nina shook her head. “Look at yourself, Soleil. You can’t even walk. We’re doing it alone.”

“No.”

“No?” Nina glared at Soleil. “You may be cute but you sure can be an idiot sometimes, Soleil. Listen to me. It’ll be easy. Ophelia and I will do it tonight. You’re going to stay here and recover, and then when our dads get here, we’ll join back up with them.”

“No, I-“ Soleil winced again, clutching her side. “I can’t let my dad see me like this. I have to help you.”

Nina shook her head again. “Soleil…you can’t. I’m sorry.” Ophelia stood at the window, quietly looking out at the sky.

“No, I…I have to. I screwed up again. I screwed up and I have to fix it.”

Nina put a hand on Soleil’s shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said. “No one blames you. It wasn’t your faul-“

“It doesn’t matter!” Soleil said, tears forming in her eyes. “I…” she gasped, grappling with physical and emotional pain. “I have to prove that I can do it! I have to, to prove that I can help!”

Nina shook her head sadly. She got up from the bed. “Soleil…”

Soleil turned, trying to get out of bed. “No, look,” she said through tears. “Look, I’m fine.” She swung her legs out from the covers and set her bare feet on the floor. “Look.” She tried to stand, grunting from the effort. She clutched her chest, gasping. “I’m okay.”

She took a step. Then another.

Nina opened her mouth. Another step.

“Soleil, you-“ Nina took a cautious step towards her. Soleil took another step, then stumbled. Nina caught her, gently taking her weight off her feet.

Soleil threw her arms around Nina’s shoulder, sobbing. Nina guided her back to the bed.

“See? You can’t even walk. How can you expect to, one, break into a storehouse, and two, break out with goods, and three, do it without getting caught? You’ll need to be quick, and you’ll need to fight! You can’t even stand!”

Soleil wiped her nose with her forearm. “I don’t care! You can’t do this without me!”

“You’re being a child!”

“I-“ Soleil stopped. “A child? You’re the one who wanted to do this stupid thing! And now you say I’m not allowed to come?”

“You’re throwing a fit ‘cause you can’t be there! That’s pretty childish to me!”

Soleil glared at her. “I have to prove to my father that I can help in the war! If he gets here and sees that I nearly got myself killed for nothing, then-“

“Then what?!” Nina snapped. “If you care so much about your daddy’s opinion of you, then talk to HIM about it! I thought you wanted to do this for US!”

“ _Daddy?”_ Soleil repeated sarcastically. “Just ‘cause you hate your dad-“

“Don’t bring him into this!” Nina shouted. “I don’t give a shit what he thinks about me. I’m doing this for us. I thought you were too. Not just to make your dad proud.”

Soleil felt hot tears running down her face. “You…you…”

“Look, Soleil, your relationship with your dad isn’t my problem. But I’m sure as hell not going to let it muck up my heist, okay? I love you, but you aren’t coming. Especially not like this.” She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ophelia, who had been watching passively, sat down next to Soleil on the bed.

She put her arm around her, trying to still her trembling form. “Soleil, it’s okay…” she kissed her gently on the cheek. ‘Shh, it’s okay. Shh.”

“I’m sorry,” she cried. “I keep screwing everything up…I can’t do anything right…”

Ophelia kissed her gently. “My fair companion has been nothing but stellar,” she said calmly. “You saved all of us with your noble sacrifice. But now, fate has given you rest.”

Soleil sniffled weakly. “Can fate get me a tissue?”

Ophelia smiled and gave her a corner of her cape to wipe her nose.

“Thanks,” she murmured. “I’m sorry. And now I made Nina mad at me too…”

Ophelia shook her head. “Something has been bothering our beloved Nina. I see dark clouds brewing behind her eyes. Something evil lurks within her.”

Soleil sighed, laying herself against Ophelia. “I’m sure you’ll get an earful from her too…” Ophelia gently stroked her hair.

They sat for some time in silence, holding each other.

Finally, Ophelia pulled away. “I’m sorry, Soleil, but I should be going. I shouldn’t keep Nina waiting.”

Soleil kissed her shoulder briefly. “It’s okay. Please…be careful. I love you two so much.” Ophelia nodded and kissed her on the lips before walking out the door, her cloak flapping behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Nina and Ophelia stood in a stone courtyard, staring up at the sun sinking in the sky.

“So…” Ophelia began, before Nina cut her off.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I was going to ask about your dastardly plot.”

“Oh,” Nina said quietly. “Yeah. That.” She slowly pulled out her well-worn parchment sheet that she had hastily scribbled notes on.

“The warehouse is on the east side of town. Take a look at this.” She pulled out another piece of tattered parchment, this one with a neat grid outlined on it. In the center of the grid was what looked to be the floorplan of a building. The rectangular warehouse was surrounded on all four sides by walls.

“I was scoping out the building yesterday got a look at the warehouse and its occupants. It’s got walls which can be scaled, locks that can be picked, all the usual. Unfortunately, it looks like it also has two guards. One _here,_ ” she pointed. “And another _here_. They patrol is opposite directions, make visual confirmation of each other from across the building, then reverse their circuits. One circuit takes approximately five minutes.”

“Is there an opening?”

Nina shook her head. “Not that I could tell. The guards switch out every four hours. Changing of the guard is usually the best time to break into someplace, but unfortunately for us it means that there are double the guards during that time. So we definitely don’t want to be there during a shift change.”

Ophelia nodded.

“So,” Nina continued, “The guards have the keys, but I can pick the lock no problem. Ideally, we won’t see the guards at all – well, except one, who was pretty hot. But that’s neither here nor there.” She pointed to a spot on the map.

“The only door is here. It’s always within sight of at least one of the guards. There’s a back entrance, too, where shipments of goods are delivered. The dragon herbs were dropped off three days ago, so they’ve probably been moved deeper into the warehouse. Which means we’ll have to look for them.”

Ophelia nodded. “You said they’re disguised, yes? They’ll appear to be tonics?”

“Yeah,” Nina confirmed. “I have a metal rod to open crates and double check.”

“How do you plan on getting them out of the warehouse?”

Nina smiled. She looked up from the map and pointed across the courtyard. “That cart.” The two girls looked at a small wooden cart covered with a heavy canvas tarp.

“I’m going to hide in that cart and you’re going to deliver me to the warehouse like a shipment of goods.”

Ophelia looked at her in disbelief. “Such a simple plan is not befitting of one as clever as yourself, Nina.”

Nina shook her head. “No, listen. These guards are here for King Garon’s visit, right? Tell them that the stuff in this cart belongs to the royal family. Say it’s important stuff. Improv. You’re great at that.”

“And once you’re inside?”

“I’m going to fill the cart with dragon herbs, you’ll come fetch ‘Garon’s stuff’,” she put up finger quotes, “and then you’ll leave with them. I’ll slip out of the warehouse, scale the wall, and we’ll be home free. If you drop me off this evening, I can search the warehouse and be back in the wagon – with the loot – by morning. You come by in the morning, pick up the cart, and we go on our merry way.” She crossed her arms, pleased with herself.

And so it was that Ophelia found herself pushing a heavy wooden cart across the crowded streets of Cyrkensia. The cart rattled on the uneven cobblestone streets, eliciting an occasional “Oof!” from its occupant.

“Hush!” Ophelia hissed. A passing merchant gave her a suspicious look. Ophelia turned the cart down a narrow side street, out of the view of the general public. Nina’s face, framed with white braids, popped up from the fabric.

“Why’d we stop?”

“You need to keep quiet!” whispered Ophelia. “For this to work, you can’t make a sound every time I hit a rock or run over someone’s foot!”

Nina ducked back under the cover. “Then steer more carefully!” Ophelia rolled her eyes and pushed the cart back along their intended path.

Before long, the bustling streets gave way to the smoky, desolate blocks that marked Cyrkensia’s industrial district. It was a beautiful city in most places, but all of that beauty was churned out by the crumbling and dirty warehouses here.

Ophelia stopped and wiped sweat from her brow. The sun had sunk completely below the skyline, framing the city’s elaborate architecture in a halo of fire. A hunched, angry-looking man stalked by, glaring at her. She mustered her courage and glared back.

“Nina…” she whispered. “Last chance to back out.”

“Do it,” came the muffled reply from the depths of the cart.

Ophelia pushed the cart to a stop in front of a tall building of hastily thrown together grey stone. A man in heavy plate armor passed by, whistling.

“Excuse me, kind sir!” Ophelia said loudly.

The guard stopped and slowly turned towards her. He slowly lifted the visor of his helmet.

“Can I…help you, miss?” he asked, his voice low and gravely.

“Of course, of course! I am Ophelia Dusk, and I am here on a mission of utmost importance!”

“Uh…huh.” The guard nodded.

“I have before me goods of the most regal kind! That is, er, to say, I have belongings belonging to those held in the highest regard!” She coughed.

“So…?”

“This cart contains none other than the royal wardrobe of the Nohrian royal family!”

The guard straightened to attention. “The royal family, you say?”

“That’s right!” Ophelia cried. “The royal family! The clothes they need for their attendance at the theater!” She pronounced theater like _thee-ay-tur_ and added a small flourish. “The king himself requested that their belongings be kept in a storehouse of highest pedigree. And they have selected…this one.” She pointed.

The guard sniffed. “Well, ma’am…we have a policy of checking all goods to be stored here. With the royal family visiting and all. You know. Could be terrorists. Spies. _Usurpers._ Can’t be too careful, you see.”

“Well…well, of course!” Ophelia stumbled. “Ah, but…you can’t check this cart.”

“And why might that be?”

“Uh, you see…” Ophelia’s mind raced. “You…these clothes are incredibly valuable! Woven from the finest silks, from far across the land! Even exposing them to the air here puts them at risk.”

“The…air?” The guard scratched his head, unsure.

“Of course! Particularly in this part of town, the air is thick with smoke and dust! If their beloved theater raiment were to be dulled in any way, they-“

“Alright, alright.” The guard closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Come with me.”

He led Ophelia and the cart along the side of the warehouse, taking her to the back entrance. “When do you suppose the, ah, royal family will be wanting their…clothes?” he asked as they walked.

“Tomorrow at dawn,” Ophelia replied without skipping a beat. “I will be back to fetch my cart, and then our business will be concluded.”

They arrived at the back entrance of the warehouse, a massive set of heavy wooden doors. The guard began to fumble in his armor for a set of keys, which he inserted into the door. The door opened, screeching as the guard scraped it along the rough stone floor of the warehouse.

“I’ll take it from here.” The guard took over, pushing the cart in through the door. Ophelia leaned, poking her head in to catch a glimpse of the warehouse. It was a massive interior, walls stacked high with shelves, crates, and boxes. The air was dark and heavy. As the guard dropped the cart with a clatter, a storm of dust kicked into the air, swirling around his feet. He turned and closed the door behind him, turning the key in the lock again. Ophelia heard the deadbolt slide with an ominous click.

“Ah, there is, of course…” the guard added, as if it were a last-minute thought. “The matter of your payment.”

Ophelia paled. “P-payment?”

The guard nodded.

“But of course!” Ophelia recovered. “As you can see, I have naught on me but the clothes on my back. The royal family guaranteed that arrangements for payment would be made.”

“The royal family should know that money comes first.”

Ophelia gulped. “Ah, but…but of course, the king would be more than willing to offer an even greater sum if this little…indiscretion were overlooked.”

The guard cocked an eyebrow.

“Perhaps,” Ophelia tread carefully. “Even so much as…ah, doubling the usual sum?”

“Double?” The guard’s eyes widened.

Ophelia smiled. “Of course. The king spares no expense to ensure his travel is comfortable and-“

“You can promise me this?”

“Of course,” Ophelia lied. “When the royal family arrives, you will be rewarded handsomely for your patience.” She smiled broadly. The guard nodded.

“I see. Well, I’m sure we can overlook something like this. For the royal family, you see.”

Ophelia thanked him and quickly hurried off down the street into the deepening night.


	11. Chapter 11

The old woman clucked her tongue. “I told you, nothing but trouble,” she said, dabbing Soleil’s wounds with a damp cloth. “Now, I know it certainly ain’t my place, but…” she lifted an eyebrow questioningly at Soleil.

She shrugged. “I’m not even sure, to be honest. We parted ways at the border. I guess something must have happened between there and here to make her so upset.”

“She mad at you?”

Soleil shook her head. “I don’t think so. We’ve been friends long enough now for me to know when she’s hiding something. I think it was just easy for her to take it out on me.”

Her caretaker sighed. “Oh, youth. One day you’ll grow up and realize that it just ain’t worth the trouble. All that scrabbling and fighting. Over what? Boys?”

Soleil laughed. _In a sense booty, but…_ “No, that’s not it. Well…do fathers count as boys?”

“I never met a father who wasn’t just as prone to boyishness as young ones,” the woman said. “Including my own.”

Soleil looked out the window at the darkening sky. The hazy orange glow of evening was giving way to sparkling purple twilight. “Nina and her father have a really complicated relationship,” she said, talking to no one in particular.

“Mmhm,” came the reply as the woman began to reapply bandages.

“I think…in a lot of ways, she might be jealous of how my father and I are. Maybe she almost feels jealous.”

“Mmm.”

“Not jealous of my relationship with dad, but…well yeah, that might be it. Jealous that…I have him as well as her, if that makes sense? Like, I have a loving family, a mother and father that love me, and I also have wonderful best friends who love me. Nina just has me and Ophelia, really. She and her dad don’t see each other much, and when they do they’re always fighting.” Soleil sighed, fidgeting with a stay thread from her blanket. “Maybe she’s just worried about losing me…” she whispered. “Or worse, worried she’ll end up like her father. Bitter, angry, sadistic…almost incapable of love. But that’s being too harsh on Niles, isn’t it?”

She sighed and leaned back in bed.

“I was being selfish,” she frowned. “I _did_ just want to prove to my dad that I could be strong, like him. Nina…just wanted to go on an adventure with me and Ophelia. Maybe that’s childish, too, but…I don’t know. I definitely owe her an apology, that’s for sure. What do you think?” She turned.

The room was empty, a flickering candle on the bedside table casting ribbons of shadow on the wall.

She exhaled sharply. “Well, at any rate, they’ll be back soon. I hope.”

-

Nina sat upright, quickly casting off the heavy canvas tarp that disguised her hiding place. She opened her eyes as wide as she could, blinking, trying to force her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A sliver of moonlight slipped through a crack in the warehouse room, but beyond that the room was all shadow and night and dust.

She rifled through her satchel and produced a small candle, which she lit. Immediately the air around her lit up, a thousand specks of dust floating through the air. She climbed off the cart and took a look at her surroundings.

The candle’s glow only cast light a few feet around her, illuminating just her immediate surroundings. She slowly paced up to the nearest wall, examining the crates stacked against it. It was stamped in thick black lettering.

Unfortunately, the lettering was Hoshidan. _Damn_ , she thought. She rapped her knuckles on it, listening to the dull _thunk thunk._ She shook her head.

Slowly and methodically, she worked her way along the side of the warehouse, examining the crates kept there. _Lumber. Vulneraries. Raw metals. Cloth sacks._ She paused at a set of heavy wooden wardrobes and drew her pry-bar.

With a crack and a splintering of wood, she opened a wardrobe and began to sift through the clothes inside. It was largely formal-wear, fine silks and velvet cloaks. She paused and pulled out a sheer black dress. She held it up to herself. _Well, it certainly wouldn’t leave much to the imagination…wouldn’t fit anyway. Soleil, maybe?_

The thought of the pink-haired mercenary set her on edge. She gritted her teeth and thrust the dress back into the wardrobe, slamming it shut with as much force as she could muster while still being quiet.

_Soleil. Gods dammit, Soleil, why do you have to be so thick-headed?_

She pried open the next wardrobe, this time selecting a fine pair of sheer black tights and some rather lacy underthings. _No reason not to go shopping while I’m here, right?_

After hurrying her selections back to the cart, she resumed her search for the dragon herbs.

_Copper. Dishware. Folded sails. Huge cauldrons of a smelly black powder. Books._

She glanced up at the ceiling. The shifting moonlight illuminated raised platform around the edges of the warehouse. _A second floor. Crap._ At this rate it would take all night to search the warehouse.

She paused once more to relieve the warehouse of a small collection of gold statuettes. Then, again, to add several expensive-looking pendants to her collection. _Focus, Nina, focus,_ she told herself, trying on a fine silver necklace. _Wait, no. Dragon herbs. The plan_.

She climbed a set of stairs to the mezzanine and resumed her search for their coveted treasure. She stopped at a large crate with a hastily nailed-on lid. In bold lettering in both Nohrian and (presumably) Hoshidan was the inscription _TONICS: MILITARY USE ONLY: NOT FOR RESALE_. She smiled, jamming her pry-bar into the seam between the crate and the lid.

Upon opening the crate, she was met with the sight of dozens of stacked bottles. She pulled one out. The label read “Strength Tonic: To Be Used to Enhance Physical Strength.” In small lettering there was a warning: “Consult with a healer if you experience effects lasting longer than one battle”. Nina squinted at it.

She shook it, surprised to hear a flutter rather than a swishing of liquid. Rather than a tonic, the bottle was crammed full of tightly-packed green leaves. She sniffed it. _I have no idea what dragon herbs are supposed to smell like_. She paused. _I also have no idea how you consume them._

Nina shook a small handful out onto her palm. She licked one. _Bleh. Bitter._ She shrugged and ate the last handful. _Well, can’t hurt, right?_

She worked steadily, shifting the supply of bottles from their crate to the cart she had arrived in. It was slow, grueling work, and before long she was sore and aching. The bottles weren’t heavy, but the sheer quantity made the transfer much more tiring than it should have been.

She reflected on how much easier a second pair of hands would have made it before shaking her head.

The second challenge was organizing the cart to make space for her as well as her ill-gotten loot. She rearranged the stolen goods time and again, stopping in between to try and lay down in the cart and make herself fit as well. To make matters worse, she had no idea how the cart looked from the outside. Even if she _felt_ hidden, she had to know for sure that the cart looked the same as when it first arrived.

By the time she was satisfied with the arrangement, the first orange rays of sunlight were creeping through the cracked roof, casting rays of light around the musty warehouse. She dusted herself off and put her hands on her hips, examining her handiwork.

 _Not bad at all_ , Nina thought, slipping into the cart and pulling the tarp over herself. _Now…we wait._

She dozed lightly in the cart, wishing she had stolen a blanket or something to make it a little more comfortable. An indeterminate amount of time passed.

Suddenly she heard a rustling, rousing her from half-sleep. The heavy creaking and squealing of the wooden doors opening. _About time, Ophelia_.

The heavy shuffling of boots on the stone floor. A gruff voice spoke.

“This the cart?”

“Mmhm.”

“It’s the king’s stuff?”

“Yeah, that’s what Rolf said the girl said. The royal family’s clothes.”

Nina’s heart stopped.

“Seems a bit suspicious, don’t you think? The royal family won’t be here for two more days. Why would their stuff get here first?”

Suddenly Nina’s heart restarted, thrumming in her chest so loud she was sure the two guards could hear it. She cupped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her breathing.

“I dunno…seems fishy to me.”

With a flutter of cloth, the canvas was torn off the top of the cart. Nina was partially blinded by the early morning sun streaming through the open door. She lay on her side, her fist supporting her head. She winked at the guards.

“Hello, boys.”

The guards looked at each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As like before, no actual plot happens in this one. Story will resume in the next!

Soleil was woken by a gentle knock at the door.

“Mmm…wha…?” she rubbed her eyes. “Who is it?”

The door opened and closed, a dark shape passing through. Soleil peered into the darkness, trying to adjust to the dim light. The figure was short and slender.

“Who…?”

The figure crossed the room and sat on the bed. Soleil immediately recognized the figure by scent.

“ _Ophelia?”_ she whispered. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Nina!”

“I was!” came the reply. “Our dastardly plot has been set into motion, and now naught but the stars will determine the outcome!” Ophelia very much struggled with the idea of “hushed voices”.

“ _Shh!”_ Soleil hissed. “You mean…?”

“Nina is as we speak perpetrating crimes most heinous and masterful,” Ophelia confirmed. “My job is done, for now. By dawn’s break, though, I must return to finish my mission.”

Soleil leaned back. “Okay, I’m glad it went well. It…did go well, right?” She scooted over on the bed, indicating for Ophelia to lay next to her.

Ophelia nodded, yawning. She curled up next to Soleil, wrapping an arm around her.

“Ah!” Soleil winced, the touch bringing a spark of pain.

“Sorry,” Ophelia apologized, withdrawing her arm.

“No, it’s okay,” Soleil hurriedly corrected. “I’m still sore in some spots, but I should be at least able to walk tomorrow. Maybe not wield a sword, but…”

Ophelia nodded, her blonde hair bouncing. “If only we had a more skilled healer.”

“You know,” Soleil said slyly, trailing her hand along Ophelia’s leg. “I hear you’re pretty skilled in the art of rejuvenation.”

Ophelia frowned. “No, alas, my skills are limited mostly to the offensive kind.”

“I don’t know, doctor,” Soleil continued playfully. “You might have to _examine_ me.”

“I think the doctors here are better suited to that?”

Soleil sighed. “No, Ophelia, I mean…” she rolled over, half-on top of Ophelia, gently tracing her fingers across the girl’s ribcage. “I sure would love some…personal attention from a skilled mage.”

Again, Ophelia’s face was blank. “I’m sorry, but I-“

“Shhh,” Soleil leaned forward, pressing her lips into Ophelia’s. She pulled away. “I’m playing with you.”

Ophelia’s eyes widened in recognition. “Oh! I- _Mmph_!” Soleil cut her off again with another kiss.

“Wait, but doesn’t that hurt?” Ophelia asked, carefully putting a hand on Soleil.

“It’s fine,” she said. “It doesn’t hurt as much anymore, and I’ve been stuck in this bed, and I’ve _really_ missed you.” She wrapped her arms around Ophelia and pressed her lips into her neck. Ophelia smiled, playing with Soleil’s hair.

“I missed you too, Soleil. I-oh!” Soleil’s kiss turned into a bite. Ophelia responded in kind, tugging the girl’s hair. Ophelia ran her hands down Soleil’s back, running her fingers along the bits of skin between bandages. She slowly parked her hands just above the top of Soleil’s leggings, gently toying with the waistband.

Soleil sighed and sat up, straddling Ophelia. She placed her hands on Ophelia’s taut stomach, then ran them up between her breasts, coming to a stop at her neck. Soleil breathed heavily, closing her eyes before leaning over and kissing Ophelia again, open-mouthed, running her tongue around Ophelia’s lips. She slid on hand down, fumbling with the top of Ophelia’s needlessly complicated mage outfit.

Ophelia laughed and pulled back.

“Why is this so _complicated?_ ” Soleil asked in mock frustration. She continued working on the puzzle.

“No, it’s – no, not like that, it’s – here, look – “ Ophelia lightly pushed Soleil back and sat up. “Look, it’s like this – see, the cape and collar are a single piece.” She pulled it off, dropping it off the side of the bed. “And this is a single piece,” she said reaching behind her to unclasp the straps holding the remainder of her torso’s clothing on.

Soleil nodded. “Sorta like a chemise, right?” She helped Ophelia pull it off, stopping for a moment to stare at her.

Ophelia began to tug her leggings off, before Soleil stopped her.

“Those can stay,” she said breathily, kissing the top of Ophelia’s chest. “They’re not in the way or anything.” She kissed between Ophelia’s breasts, reaching her hands up and massaging her.

Ophelia moaned slightly, covering her mouth with one hand. She slowly slid her other down Soleil’s stomach and into her leggings, fumbling to tug them down.

Soleil gasped, removing one hand from Ophelia’s chest to assist her. The two managed to slide Soleil’s leggings down to her knees before Ophelia gave in and reached her hand between Soleil’s legs. She lightly stroked the outside of Soleil’s underwear, drawing a shudder.

“Ah!” Soleil winced, falling off of Ophelia onto the other side of the bed.

“Sorry, are you okay?” Ophelia recovered, checking to make sure Soleil was unhurt.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Soleil gasped for breath. _Gods dammit. Sitting up hurts, but…I mean, it doesn’t hurt that much, right? Push through, girl!_

She took the opportunity to take her leggings the rest of the way off before rolling onto her side. They both lay on their sides, facing each other, frantically kissing and touching. Soleil wrapped her legs around Ophelia, entwining herself, feeling the warm sensation of flesh on flesh. Ophelia moaned, stifling herself by burying her face in Soleil’s chest.

Soleil grabbed the back of Ophelia’s head firmly, fingers buried in her hair. She slowly pushed, gently guiding Ophelia’s head down her stomach, between her legs. She bit her lip, stifling a squeal as she felt the warmth and wetness of Ophelia’s tongue. She reached another hand down, wrapping both around Ophelia’s head, shuddering. She leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, engulfed in swirls of pain and pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

Soleil lay in bed, clothed in nothing but now-askew bandages. Ophelia lay with her head on Soleil’s chest, snoring softly. Soleil played with her hair, staring out the window, watching the morning sunlight dance on the glass. She sighed.

 _Wait a second_.

She frowned. Something was nagging at the back of her brain. She looked around the room, eyes flitting over the pile of discarded clothes, the empty bedside table, the door. _Something’s not right here._ She looked down at Ophelia, watched the slow rise and fall of her gentle breathing. _Ophelia…_

_Ophelia? And…Nina._

_Crap._

_Crap. Crap. Nina._

She frantically shook Ophelia’s shoulder. “Ophelia, you need to get up!”

Ophelia rolled over. “Mmm, what?”

“You need to get Nina!”

Ophelia’s eyes opened instantly. She flopped out of bed onto the floor with a loud _OOMPH_ , then began to hastily throw on her clothes. She stumbled towards the door while trying to put shoes on.

“Blasted destiny!” she called, slipping. “I’ve slept in! Nina, your hero comes!”

Soleil giggled. “That’s for sure. Here, hold on, I’ll come with you.” She climbed out of bed, standing warily, half-expecting to collapse in pain. As Ophelia finished dressing, Soleil bent over and slid her leggings on. She crouched next to the bed, looking under it for a shirt. _Crap._

The only top she had was her shredded and bloodstained mercenary garb, no doubt in the trash at this point. She sighed, standing up.

“Are you in a hurry to get going, or do we have time to get me a shirt first?”

-

Soleil walked, shivering, wrapped in a blanket as they prowled the early morning streets for a place to get new clothes. As she had suspected, her caretakers had kindly disposed of her old ragged clothing, meaning she would have to buy new ones.

The pair came upon a man washing the windows outside of a small brick shop. He turned as they approached. “Can I help you ladies?” he asked cheerfully.

“Do you know where we could find someplace to buy some clothing?” Soleil asked.

The man looked at Ophelia. “Yes, I suspect you would stand out wearing something like that.”

Soleil shook her head. “No, it’s actually for me. I unfortunately seem to have lost my shirt in an…uh, accident. Time is of the essence.”

The man smiled. “Fortunately, you’ve come to the right place! Armand’s Accessories! Armand, at your service.” The man bowed. “We don’t usually open for a little longer, but I suppose there’s no harm in letting you two in.” He led them inside.

The shop was warm, a small fireplace lighting the racks of clothing and accessories. The man walked behind the counter. “Feel free to browse! Let me know if you have any questions!” He bent down behind the counter and began to rummage around in some drawers.

Soleil and Ophelia paced around the shop, digging through shirts, pants, dresses, skirts, and jackets.

As they stopped at a rack of jackets similar to Soleil’s old one, the shopkeeper piped up again.

“You two hear about what happened?”

“No,” said Soleil, standing in a T-pose as Ophelia held up a shirt to her body. “What do you mean?”

“They caught a spy on the other side of town,” the man said. “Nasty business, I hear.”

“A _spy_?” Soleil frowned.

The man nodded, standing up behind the counter again. “That’s right. Smuggled in with a shipment of King Garon’s goods, evidently.”

Ophelia gasped, staring wide-eyed at Soleil.

“…oh?” Soleil continued, cautiously.

“All I know is that the guards put out a watch for the spy’s accomplice. A girl, they said. Blonde hair, black and gold outfit…” he abruptly became very serious. “Now, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“I…you see…” Ophelia stammered.

The man was standing next to them, suddenly looking very tall. He stared down at them, eyes dark.

“Now, I don’t know about you, but a girl in bandages looking for a new outfit,” he turned from Soleil to Ophelia, “and a girl matching the description of a wanted person sure looks mighty suspicious to me.”

Soleil gulped. She was in no shape to fight, and probably no shape to run either. “Sir, we-”

The man raised his hand, cutting her off. He shook his head.

“I don’t know what kind of trouble you kids are in,” he said calmly, “but it can’t be good. I don’t want to turn you in – Gods know I have no love of the Nohrians. But I can’t afford to get mixed up in any of this.” He sighed. “Unfortunately, it looks like I’ll have to tell the guards that I did run into you. But, of course, I couldn’t stop the villains from stealing my wares and taking off.” He winked.

Soleil smiled. “No, sir, we couldn’t. We can pay.”

Ophelia shook her head. “ _We can’t,_ ” she whispered.

The man nodded. “It’s fine. Pick clothes that will let you blend in, then I can show you out the back door. I’m not sure what they’ve done with your friend, but more than likely they’ve taken her to the dungeons. It’s just near the theater – you can’t miss it.”

Ophelia beamed. “Thank you, gracious sir. Destiny truly has smiled upon us, to land us in the care of such a kind and generous man.”

He held his hand up again. “Think nothing of it. Let me know when you’re ready to leave.”

Soleil selected nondescript clothes – her usual padded grey mercenary jacket, a dark blue vest, and a grey skirt. Ophelia moped at the idea of hiding her “natural, celestial beauty”, but in the end settled for a grey dress and a dark red cloak. Being in such heavy clothing seemed to discomfort her, and she wriggled in the new clothes.

“You’ll get used to it. Besides, it’s just for now,” Soleil said, leading them up to the shopkeeper. True to his word, he showed them out the back exit of the shop and into a narrow alleyway. He pointed.

“The theater is that direction. From there, finding the dungeon should be a matter of finding the largest concentration of guards. Good luck.”

Soleil bowed. “We really can’t thank you enough, sir. You’ve been more than a lifesaver.”

The man nodded. “Just stick it to those Nohrians, eh?” he slammed the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Nina sat against the cold stone wall of her cell, fiddling with a piece of straw that made up what presumably served for bedding. The cell was square, squalid, and smelled faintly of mushrooms. She sighed, crossing her legs. She uncrossed them. She stood up, began pacing. She sat down again. She poked at the walls. She peered out the narrow barred window. She sighed and sat down once more.

“This sucks.”

Her voice echoes off the cold stone walls, the only sound save a distant dripping somewhere.

She had immediately been relieved of her gear, including her bow and arrows, her lockpick set, her meager handful of coins, and anything else that might be useful to escape. For lunch she had been served a stale black bread and something that had probably once been soup, perhaps thousands of years ago.

The cell offered no immediate opportunities of escape. The heavy iron bars were too thick to bend, too close together to slip between, and the lock on the door was both on the wrong side and unpickable with the contents of the cell. The window had provided her some hope, but while wide enough for her to squeeze through was covered with the same thick iron bars.

Beyond that, she had a pile of straw and a wooden bucket. She shuddered, thinking about the bucket’s purpose. _Ophelia had better get here damn quick_.

She passed the time by staring out the window, sitting against the wall, and carefully plotting the patrol routes of guards. By concentrating and listening carefully, she could hear footsteps above and below her, as well as muffled voices. She determined the frequency of guard changes, the number of guards, and the number of floors in the building before being distracted by the arrival of dinner.

The guard delivering it also took the time to light torches outside the cell, providing her with light as the night deepened.

“Hey,” she said to the guard. He didn’t respond.

“Bet you get pretty sweaty under all that armor, huh.”

Nothing.

“It’s hard to tell if any of you guys are hot, since you always wear those helmets.” She pouted.

The guard sighed and turned to walk away.

“Hey, wait!” Nina stood up, rushing to the bars of her cell. She held her arms out, groping as the guard walked away. “Don’t leave me here!” she called after him. “There’s been a mistake! I didn’t do anything!”

The guard was out of earshot before Nina gave up, slumping back against the wall. _What’s for dinner? Oh, great. More soup_. She was delighted to see that dinner also included a strip of tough, chewy meat. Beef? Pork? Bear? Wolfskin? Who knew.

She chewed angrily, practically feeling her teeth loosening in her jaw from the effort. _Damn Soleil. It’s all her fault I’m even here._

She slammed her fist against the floor in frustration. _Dammit! Dammit!_ She felt tears welling in her eyes.

 _It’s not her fault. It’s your fault._ She swallowed a hunk of the meat, wiping her eyes with her other hand. _It’s okay. Ophelia will get you out of this. It’s fine._

It wasn’t fine. She kicked at her tray of food, lashing out in frustration. Even if she got out, the plan was over. She’d been caught. No more heist. _Why’d Soleil have to get herself all shot up like that?_

She sighed, caught in that strange emotional corner of anger and sadness. Tears rolled down her cheek, though she couldn’t identify what emotion was causing them.

She undid her tight braids, letting her white hair down around her shoulders. She put her head in her hands. _This is stupid. Stupid Ophelia. Stupid Soleil. I wish I was at home right now with my stories_. She sobbed softly and quietly into her hands.

Nina had no idea how much time had passed by the time she wiped her face and pulled herself together. She stood up and pressed her face against the barred windows. She looked up at the sky. It was a cloudless night, and the moon hung full and heavy in the sky. Her window looked out on a narrow cobblestone street, home to nothing but rats and refuse from what she could tell. The white moonlight cast a hazy glow over the street.

She frowned and returned to her pile of straw. A thought occurred to her.

_No. No no no no._

Her father was one of the retainers of Lord Leo, the youngest prince of Nohr. Even invoking his name would probably be enough to get her a more comfortable cell, though not immediately freedom. She’d at least be comfortable until her father arrived. Then…

_No. No. Anything but that. I’d rather rot in here than rely on that piece of garbage helping me._

It was an option, though. Not an appealing one, but…the royal family would arrive in one day, right? Then she could be free. She’s probably get a scolding from Lord Leo, then her dad would say some crap she didn’t care about. _I guess that’s not the end of the world_.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hair down like that.”

Nina looked up. At the window was a familiar face framed in pink hair.

“Soleil!” Nina dashed to the window and grabbed the bars. “What are you doing here?!”

“Ophelia and I are here to rescue you!” Soleil grinned. Nina looked past her and saw Ophelia on the far side of the street, tome in hand. She waved.

“I spent all day trying to come up with a good joke when we found you, but…that hair, Nina. Damn.”

Nina blushed, pulling away. “You don’t like it?”

“No, it’s cute,” Soleil smiled. “It was just surprising, is all. Anyway, hang on a second.” She disappeared from the window. Nina peered out. The street was empty again, bathed in moonlight.

Soleil’s face popped up again. “Hey, sorry. Do you have any idea how we’re supposed to get you out of there? We only have one day till our dads arrive.”

Nina shook her head. “I haven’t been able to come up with anything yet. This place is locked up tight. If you have anything to write with, I can give you the guards’ patrols, locations, all that stuff.” Soleil took a piece of paper from Ophelia and passed it through the bars, followed by a charcoal pencil. She talked as Nina wrote.

“Hey, I wanted to apologize for…how I was before. I shouldn’t have been so selfish.”

Nina looked up from her writing. “You’re right. You shouldn’t have been so selfish.”

Soleil looked down. “I…I shouldn’t have said those things about your dad, either. I was upset, and in pain, but that doesn’t excuse me being a bad friend.” She pursed her lips. “I love you, Nina. You’re so important to me. You and Ophelia mean the world to me, and I’d rather be with you than anywhere else in the world. Even if that means laying in the grass looking at clouds, not going on grand adventures.”

Nina leaned her face up to the bars and kissed her. Soleil blushed.

“Hey, wait, aren’t you going to apologize to _me_?”

“What for?” asked Nina, tossing the paper and pencil back through the window. “I think you pretty much covered it.”

Soleil smirked. “We could leave you here, you know.”

Nina sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry for yelling at you and making fun of you for being a daddy’s girl.”

Soleil nodded. “And?”

“Is there something I’m forgetting?”

“Saying that I don’t care about your or Ophelia?”

“Oh, that.” Nina’s smile flipped. “I…I’m sorry. I know you do care about us.”

“Look,” said Soleil, stepping away from the bars. “I know something’s bothering you. What happened when I was gone?”

Nina looked at the window. “I don’t know if this is really…oh, hell. Uh, Soleil, after you got shot, I uh…I kind of went nuts on the kinshi knight who shot you. I might have even killed her. I don’t know.”

“So? If you were fighting-“

“No, not like that. She was wounded, and defenseless, and I just…kept hitting her. I was so mad at what she did to you.”

Soleil shrugged. “Deserved it, if you ask me. I can’t even hold a sword yet.”

“Listen, Soleil,” Nina said quietly. “Listen to me. I…it wasn’t like what you think. And then Ophelia needed my help to take care of you, and I froze.” Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. “I…I couldn’t do anything. I just…I don’t know. Seeing you like that just snapped something in me. For a while I was worried that I would end up like my dad. That it didn’t even matter why I was fighting, that the infliction of pain was what I wanted. I cared more about hurting her than I did caring for you. Then to get here and hear you talk about trying to get back into it…” She sniffed. “I was worried that we’d lose you for real. I was worried sick the whole way down here, and then to have you talk about how you just wanted to impress your dad…I was just so mad.”

Soleil was quiet. She slipped her hands through the bar, reaching for Nina’s. “I’m sorry, Nina. I had no idea.”

Nina took her hand, holding it loosely. Soleil squeezed it.

“We’ll get you out of here,” Soleil said with renewed confidence. “I promise.”


	15. Chapter 15

Soleil and Ophelia sat in the common room of an inn, drinking strong coffee. They had stayed up all night, and the dawn arrived grey and cloudy.

“The king arrives with his entourage tonight,” Soleil confirmed. She slumped back in her chair, fatigue sinking in. “I have no idea how we’re going to get Nina out.”

Ophelia nodded. “Perhaps we should just wait for the royal family to arrive.”

Soleil shook her head. “No! We aren’t giving up! Not yet! Think about are destiny!”

“Perhaps our fate is written this way,” Ophelia shrugged. “The stars decide when it is time for lives to shine.”

Soleil let out a sigh. “Maybe you’re right. Even with all of Nina’s notes, we don’t have any way into the prison that avoids confrontation. Maybe…maybe we can go during the performance tonight. The king will be there, and people will come out to see…maybe in the chaos, we can slip in, unnoticed? Damn, Nina was so much better at this than me.”

Ophelia nodded.

They passed the day in a small café near the theater. The town was humming with activity, with vendors frantically setting up small booths and portable shops to hawk their wares. With some amusement, Soleil noted that more than a few tacked newer, higher prices onto their goods – no doubt catering to the influx of wealthy theater patrons for the performance.

People from all over began to flock to the area. Families, couples, everything from ragged street children to wealthy noble families. Before long, guards, too began to mingle into the crowd. Security forces preparing for the king’s arrival. Flags waved, and the air became thick with the smell of hot food and open fires.

King Garon arrived as the sun was setting, a massive parade of guards, soldiers, and servants accompanying him. His train of Nohrians moved slowly and steadily through the wide streets of Cyrkensia, weaving towards the theater.

Soleil and Ophelia mingled with the thronging crowds gathered around the theater. Soleil tapped Ophelia’s shoulder.

“Look out, there’s Leo! Yours and Nina’s dad are around here somewhere!”

Ophelia pulled her hood up higher. A man brushed into her roughly.

“Hey, watch it-“ she protested as the collision knocked her roughly to the ground, scattering both their belongings.

The man’s hood fell back, revealing a gruff-looking Hoshidan covered in intricate tattoos. He scowled at Ophelia, hurrying to pick up his things. “Nohrian scum!” he muttered, turning his back. Soleil spied what she thought was a club disappear back into the man’s robe. She hurried to help Ophelia up as the man disappeared into the crowd, hurrying towards the theater.

“Kumagera, wait!” another Hoshidan, a slender-looking man in similarly plain robes rushed after the man. Soleil frowned and put an arm around Ophelia.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Ophelia shrugged the collision off.

“Was that…strange to you?” Soleil asked.

“He did seem to be in quite the hurry.”

“No, not that…ah, it’s nothing. Probably just my imagination.” Soleil brushed it off. “We need to get going to the prison. Come on.”

The two wove through the crowd, ducking past guards, food vendors, merchants, and spectators here to see the king. Those heading towards the theater were immediately obvious – dressed in fine noble clothes, often accompanied by maids or butlers.

The pair stopped in a stairwell by the wide of the street, staring into the passing crowds.

“I knew King Garon’s arrival was a big event, but this is crazy,” said Soleil, catching her breath. “The guards will have their hands full tonight, that’s for sure.”

“The stars will guide our path, no doubt!” Ophelia said confidently. Soleil smiled at her.

They continued to move through the throng, slowly getting closer to the prison. As the theater’s showtime approached, the crowds began to thin. The royal family and any nobles in attendance were already seated, leaving the streets filled with guards and the lower-class who couldn’t afford the theater but were still excited about a good time.

Ophelia and Soleil stood across from the dungeon’s entrance, watching it carefully.

“According to Nina, the guards at the front switch every four hours,” said Soleil. “I have no idea when they last switched, though.” She looked at Nina’s notes, which also included a rough layout of the prison.

The door was guarded by two stocky-looking men in worn armor.

“Ophelia, can you distract the guards?”

Ophelia nodded, smiling. “My specialty.” She took up her tome and dashed across the street.

Soleil watched her waving her arms, frantically gesturing. She was telling something to the guards. She pointed, making exasperated movements. The guards looked at each other, then nodded. One ran off in the direction Ophelia had indicated. Soleil frowned. _Dammit. So close._

Suddenly, she saw a bright flash of light erupt in front of the prison. The guard was sent careening across the street and collapsed in a heap.

Ophelia turned and shouted. “Door’s open!”

Soleil shrugged and hurried across the street. The two slipped in the front door and found themselves in a sparsely lit corridor.

“We just need keys, now,” Soleil said. “Nina said that only two guards carry the keys to the cells. She also said if we can find her things, which she thinks are…here,” she pointed to the paper, “then we can get Nina her lockpicks.”

“I’ll look for the guards, you get Nina’s stuff,” Ophelia said.

Soleil reflected on her limited ability to engage in combat, then nodded. Ophelia hurried off in one direction, and Soleil slowly crept down the corridor in the other.

The dungeon was surprisingly quiet, though even from inside she could hear the ambient sounds of the crowds milling around the theater. Soleil walked at a half-crouch, straining from the pain such a pose caused her. From Nina’s map, she roughly knew the layout of the prison. She was in the main guard area, which included rooms where they kept evidence and criminal’s belongings for processing. At the north end of the building were the cells. Fortunately, Nina was on the first floor and thus there was no real need to pay attention to any of the other floors.

The holding cells were built like a maze, though, an interconnected network of narrow hallways with cramped cells lining them. Even if they did get the keys and Nina’s stuff, the real trouble would be reaching Nina’s cell without running into any guards.

Fortunately, as they had expected, many of the guards were apparently elsewhere, either attending the theater or dealing with the hordes of people amassing in the city. Soleil ducked into a room as she saw an approaching shadow. _Okay, still some guards. Be careful._

She slipped back into the hallway, carefully sidling along the wall. She rounded a corner and nearly collided with a young guard with blond hair. Soleil and the guard froze, each staring at each other, unblinking.

Then, in the same fraction of a second, the guard reached for his weapon as Soleil lunged at him. Her fist knocked his sword from his hand, sending it to the floor with a loud clanking. She dove for the sword, immediately regretting it. The impact with the ground sent her into convulsions, writhing in pain. She clutched desperately at her stomach, trying to avoid throwing up from the pain. With ragged breath, she struggled to her knees.

The guard had grabbed his sword by this time and was holding it out, threateningly. He seemed confused. _I can use that._

Soleil dropped back onto the ground, intentionally this time. “Oh, gods!” she moaned, exaggerating the real pain she felt. “Please, someone, help me!” The guard’s brow furrowed.

“Uh, ma’am…”

“Please, sir, you must help!”

He crouched next to Soleil. “Ma’am, what seems to be the-“

Soleil grabbed his shoulder and pulled the young man into an incredibly painful headbutt. It didn’t work. He stood up, pressing a hand against his forehead.

As he opened his mouth to shout for help, Soleil swept his legs out from under him with a kick. He crashed to the floor. She rolled, avoiding his falling body, then spun around and climbed on top of him. Before he had a chance to speak, she wound up and slammed her fist into his cheek, knocking him unconscious.

Soleil’s knuckles smarted. She rolled off the unconscious guard, stifling moans of pain. _Holy Gods, let’s not try that again._ After a moment of rest on her knees, she stood back up. A brief stint of trying to hide the unconscious body ended when Soleil realized she still couldn’t do any real heavy lifting without sending spasms of pain through her body. She did, however, take the time to relieve the guard of his ring of heavy keys.

She sat against the prison’s hallway, next to the unconscious guard, breathing heavily. A face popped up next to her.

“Prisons are filled with despair,” said Ophelia, sadly. “I can’t even see the starlight here.”

Soleil turned. “I’m guessing you had no luck finding the keys?” She turned, holding up her hard-won prize.

Ophelia smiled. “Fortune smiles upon you this night! We’d best be moving before your friend awakes.”

Soleil nodded and got to her feet. Keys jingling, they headed deeper into the depths of the prison, past the rows of barred cells.

Finally, they arrived at Nina’s cell. The girl herself was curled up in the corner, sleeping with her cape used as a blanket.

Soleil tapped on the bars.

Nina snorted and mumbled.

“ _Nina!_ ” Soleil hissed.

Nina jolted awake, hitting her head on the stone wall. “ _Ouch! Damn!”_ she cursed loudly.

“Shhh!” Soleil hissed at her. “Get up! We’re getting out of here!”

Nina, rubbing a sore spot on her head, stood up. “Soleil? Ophelia? Damn, what took you two so long?”

Ophelia fumbled with the keys in the lock, trying each one for the right pair.

“Yeah, sorry, we stopped for coffee on the way.”

“Did you get me anything?”

Soleil looked back and forth down the hallway, checking for guards. “Yeah, we got you a white chocolate coffee and some scones.”

Nina frowned. “Wait, really?”

“ _No!_ ” Soleil and Ophelia hissed simultaneously.

With a loud clicking, the cell door finally swung open. Nina stepped out, in turn hugging and kissing her rescuers.

“Come on, we need to go,” Soleil said, pushing her away. Nina nodded.

The three moved slowly along the maze of cells, stopping at corners to check for patrolling guards.

“Sorry we couldn’t get your stuff,” Ophelia apologized.

“It’s fine, getting out is more important.”

They ducked into the shadows as a guard passed by. Suddenly, the guard stopped. He stared into the darkness where the three girls sat, hiding, breaths held.

He took a cautious step towards them.

The three girls made eye contact with each other. _Crap_ , Soleil thought. _It’s just one, though. We can take him_. She motioned to Nina and Ophelia, mouthing the words _on three._ She held up three fingers. The guard stepped closer, leaning his head to the side.

Two fingers. The guard put his hand on his sword, nervously.

One finger.

Suddenly, an explosion of noise filled the corridor. The guard turned to identify the source.

“It’s an attack!” another guard rushed in. “An attempt was made on King Garon’s life! There’s a group of Hoshidans fighting in the theater!”

A third guard followed. “Come with me! The king ordered us to round up all of the performers in the area! Apparently the singer is in cahoots with the assassins!”

The three guards together took off, sprinting out of the prison into the cacophony of noise and excitement. Soleil, Nina, and Ophelia stood alone in the darkness of the empty prison.


	16. Chapter 16

Soleil, Nina, and Ophelia emerged from the prison to a city in chaos. The crowds of people mobbing the theater were now in a panic, with guards trying to direct foot traffic as best they could. Vendor carts were upended in a panic, blocking streets and adding more confusion to the mess.

Soleil grabbed a man’s arm as he dashed by. “What’s happening?” she shouted.

The man shrugged. “I dunno! Someone said there was an attempt on the king’s life! Guards are supposed to be rounding up all the performers from the theater!”

“Singers?” Nina butted in. “Why singers?”

“Apparently one of them cast some sort of spell on the king! Then a bunch of Hoshidan soldiers appeared out of nowhere! Everyone in the theater is still fighting!” Soleil let go of the man’s arm and he dashed off.

The three girls looked at each other.

“We have to go, right?” Nina asked. Ophelia nodded.

“Let’s get moving,” Soleil said, heading off in the direction of the theater. They fought the crowds fleeing the scene, quickly realizing they were the only ones not headed away from the theater in a frenzy. Through the crowd they caught glimpses of guards angrily herding small groups of colorfully-dressed men and women.

The entrance to the theater was even more of a mess of confusion than everywhere else. The front doors had been torn open by the fleeing masses and were now spewing forth dozens of well-dressed men and women, trampling and tacking each other as they all sought to flee the scene. Smoke poured into the sky from somewhere in the building.

Soleil shook her head. “No way we can get through here,” she said. “These people can barely get out, much less make room for us to go in.”

Ophelia pulled out her spellbook. “The stars shall bring us a path!”

Nina began to protest. “Uh, Ophe-“

With a _WHOOSH_ of bright, crackling light, a hole was punched in the side of the theater, crumbling rock pouring out into the street. Nina shrugged.

The three quickly climbed through the hole in the wall and found themselves in the theater’s entrance. “The stairs!” Soleil shouted, dashing towards the wide, sweeping staircases leading up to the theater’s upper floors. They shouldered their way past the last vestiges of fleeing patrons, fighting up the stairs and into the upper hallways of the theater.

Even hear, they could hear the sounds of fighting echoing from deeper inside the theater – cries of pain, the clash of steel on steel, the roaring bursts of magic. A voice, amplified by the theater’s acoustics, cut through the din.

“Laslow! Get behind Peri! Effie, block that chokepoint!”

Soleil looked back and Nina and Ophelia.

“Lord Corrin,” nodded Nina. “We need to hurry.”

They hustled down the corridor, pushing through a set of heavy wooden doors inlaid with ornate gold patterns. The upper seats looked down on the center of the theater, steep rows of seats climbing up and down on either side of them. They carefully picked their way between seats and discarded belongings left behind by the fleeing patrons. They stopped at the edge of the balcony, looking down over the railing.

Down below, astride boats in the water, the forces of Nohr and Hoshido clashed against each other with vicious force. The once pristine water of the theater now ran red with blood as soldiers on both sides fell. They watched the clusters of familiar faces, each now drenched in sweat and twisted into grimaces of focus and stress.

Soleil gripped the balcony railing, leaning forward and straining to catch a glimpse of her father. Laslow was below, he and Peri struggling to keep formation on a rocking boat. The grey-haired swordsman elegantly tiptoed around his ally, lunging across at a Hoshidan soldier. He caught the soldier’s blade and wrenched it from his grip, sending it into the water with a splash. Peri followed up, driving her lance into the man’s side in a shower of scarlet. Her eyes gleamed with a fierce joy.

Suddenly, from across the water, an archer drew back a shot and loosed an arrow at the pair. The arrow whiffed by, and the archer began to draw another shot.

“Dad!” cried Soleil. Laslow looked up in time to see his daughter gesture wildly, pointing out the archer. In a split second, Laslow turned and shouted something indecipherable.

Niles arrived, firing off an arrow and knocking the Hoshidan archer into the water.

“We need to get down there and help!” Soleil said, turning back to Nina and Ophelia. Nina shook her head.

“Leave this to Ophelia and I!” She and Ophelia drew their weapons and began to volley attacks down at the Hoshidan forces.

Surprised, the Nohrian troops looked up to see what was happening. Her face drenched in sweat, Corrin looked up as well, lighting up with surprise to see reinforcements above. She smiled.

“You three! Get down here now!”

“Yes, ma’am!” called back Nina. She peered down the balcony, sizing up the jump. Then the grabbed the railing, hopping over it and plunging down into the water. Ophelia followed.

Soleil grimaced, leaning against the railing for support as she watched her friends swim to the boats and climb out of the water. Laslow looked up at her, his face a grim mask of concern. She smiled back, trying to look confident. With a deep breath, she climbed over the railing.

The water was cold. The impact pushed the air from her lungs and stung her body. She gasped for breath, her scream exploding into bubbles. Her hair rippled around her in pink waves. Through the strands of hair and murkiness of the water she could see the rest of the pool, now filled with bodies, discarded weapons, and sunken boats. Feeling the burning of her muscles, she pushed to the surface, breaking through. The scene in the theater was even more chaotic from this angle. She could hear Corrin shouting orders over the din of clashing metal and crackling magic.

Soleil swam weakly to the nearest boat, heaving herself out of the water and collapsing, a sopping wet mess. She lay on the boat, watching the action unfolding.

Ophelia had paired up with her father, and the two stood back to back, hurling bolts of magic at enemy soldiers. A blast from Odin’s tome struck a Hoshidan mage in a blast of fire.

“Our foe shall fear you!” Ophelia grinned.

Soleil pushed herself to her knees. Nina was stationed behind Effie, making use of the armored knight’s defenses and taking the opportunity to fire off shot after shot.

Soleil moaned, climbing to her feet. “Gotta…help…dad…” she stumbled forward. Something tugged at her sleeve. She turned, heart racing, balling her fist to lunge at whatever grabbed her.

She found herself face to face…or rather, standing above a short girl with blonde hair adorned with bows.

“Lady Elise!” Soleil gasped, surprised.

“Let me help!” Elise winked at her and waved her staff, bathing Soleil in a calm and warming green light. “Feeling better now?” she chirped.

“Beeeeeautiful!” responded Soleil, feeling herself flush with renewed energy. “Thanks, Elise! Oh, I mean-“

Elise shook her head. “No problem! Now get out there!”

Soleil dashed across the line of Nohrian troops, looking for – aha!

“Lady Corrin!” she called out. “I need a weapon!”

Corrin nodded. “Here!” she passed a killing edge to Soleil. “Glad to have you back!” she smiled.

Soleil nodded. “Can’t leave a cutie like you without my help!” She lunged past Corrin, slicing at a Hoshidan spear fighter in front of them.

The tide of the battle was beginning to turn. The Hoshidan infiltrators, seeing their ranks thinning more and more, began to falter.

“Cowards!” shouted a heavyset man adorned with tattoos. He wore a red oni mask and wielded a heavy steel club, which he was using to bash Nohrian soldiers left and right.

“There!” Corrin shouted at him. “Leo, can you reach him? Get him!”

Lord Leo charged at him.

“We’re not leaving until King Garon has met his maker! Stay out of our way!” the Hoshidan general spat. He side-stepped a bolt of Leo’s magic and counterattacked by hurling a club at the Nohrian prince. Niles leapt in front of his liege, blocking the blow.

“Can’t let you do that!” he said.

Corrin bit her lip, glancing around the theater, deep in thought. “Come on, come on,” she said to herself. “Arthur!”

Arthur, too far to launch a direct attack, tossed a hand axe at the man – he missed. Again, as a counterattack, the general hurled a club, hitting squarely on Arthur’s chest and knocking him down.

“Blast!” he cried, slumping backwards.

Corrin swore. “Uhhh…” she looked around again. She was running out of options. “Oh, no…uh, Ophelia! Can you reach him?”

Ophelia nodded and ran at the soldier, bypassing a few scattered Hoshidan troops. They lunged at her as she ran by, but her quick feet slipped past without a scratch. She dove next to Leo, frantically casting a spell as she fell.

“No mercy!” the blast of magic hit, sending the Hoshidan stumbling backwards. He lurched, then stood upright again, snarling. His clothes singed and smoking, but he still stood.

“Corrin, I can do it!” Soleil turned to the princess. “I promise!”

Corrin shook her head, her white hair fluttering around her. “Soleil, I…”

“I can do it!”

“You…”

Soleil looked at her with pleading eyes. She turned looked at her father, who was panting and resting on his knees. “I promise.”

Corrin frowned. “He’s going to kill you, you know. If you miss…you’re in no condition to take a hit like the blows he can deal.”

Soleil shook her head. “I can do it.”

Corrin nodded. “Okay.”

Soleil tightened her grip on her sword hilt, drawing in a deep breath. She smiled at her father, then took off, dashing across the boats. She stepped deftly in between fallen soldiers, dodge above and below Hoshidan clubs and katanas, and skidded between Leo and Ophelia. She lunged forward to attack – he beat her to the punch, swinging his mighty metal club at her skull.

Her eyes widened as she watched the weapon fly at her with all the force of a falling boulder. Suddenly, Ophelia darted between her and the weapon, swiftly deflecting it with a cry of “Not today!”

The blow sent her flying, knocking her off the boat into the water. Soleil roared, stepping forward and swinging her blade with all her might.

“Dance for me!” she growled, plunging the sword into the man’s midsection. She withdrew the blade, a trickle of blood streaming to the floor. Surprised, the man clutched at his stomach, dropping to his knees.

“Damn you…King…Garon…” he collapsed into a heap.

Soleil stood, breathless, above him. She stood up, looking around. All eyes were on her.

“I…”

Corrin smiled. “That’s it, everyone! Throw down your weapons and you won’t be hurt!”


	17. Chapter 17

Corrin stood next to Leo, leaning against his horse for support.

“We managed to win…but it seems that singer got away. Who even has the kind of power necessary to curse father with a song?”

“I don’t know,” said Leo, frowning. “But I intend to find out. She’s most certainly with the Hoshidans. We’ll all be in a world of hurt if she shows up again. She must be stopped.”

“I’m not convinced she was Hoshidan,” Corrin said. “I have a strange feeling that…” she was interrupted by the arrival of the king.

“Corrin!” boomed Garon’s voice across the theater.

“Father!” Corrin said, her voice laden with concern. “How are you feeling?”

Soleil turned away from the royal conversation, her attention turning to the remnants of the Nohrian soldiers who were busy patching themselves up. She scanned the gathered crowd.

Elise was busy wrapping a bandage around Arthur and Felicia and Jakob were tending to the wounded soldiers.

Suddenly she spied him. “Dad!” she called out, rushing to his side.

She collided into him, throwing her arms around him in an embrace.

“Oof!” he said, surprised by the force of impact.

“Dad, I’m so sorry!” Soleil found herself crying, unsure why. “You were right, Dad, I was so stupid, I-“

Laslow pulled her into a tight embrace. “I’m so proud of you, Soleil.”

“No, Dad, I-“

“Shh,” he smoothed her hair down, his light hands helping calm her down. “Shh, it’s okay.”

She sniffled. “I’m sorry,” she said, murmuring into his chest.

“Don’t be. If you had listened to me, you wouldn’t even be here, and then who knows what would have happened! You did so well.”

Soleil pulled away. “T-thanks,” she said, wiping her face. “Did…did any cute girls see me?”

“Well, your mother certainly did,” smiled Laslow. “Lady Corrin, too. -“

“You dolt!” a stern, low voice sounded out, and a hand smacked Laslow across the back of the head. “What were you thinking, putting your daughter in danger like that?”

“Aunt Selena!” Soleil threw her arms around the red-haired soldier.

From overtop Soleil’s head, Selena smiled at Laslow. “You’re alright, right? I already checked in with Odin, and he said he’s fine.”

Laslow nodded. “As well as I can be. I saw his daughter wasn’t doing too poorly herself. Soleil, why don’t you go check in with Ophelia and Nina? I’m sure they’ll be glad to see you.” Soleil grinned and ran off into the crowd of Nohrians.

Selena smirked. “Really, you okay, Inigo?”

Laslow nodded. “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

Selena raised an eyebrow. “You were pretty worried for a while there.”

“It’s scary. Her running off like that…”

“We were the same way, you know.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But what?” Selena put a hand on his shoulder. “She’s strong and capable. They all are.”

“Weren’t you worried about Nina?”

Selena shook her head. “I dunno if that kid got it from me or her dad, but I don’t think she’s killable. She’s got one hell of a spirit.”

Laslow shook his head. “I guess I shouldn’t have been as worried.”

“They have to grow up someday,” Selena suggested. “In times like this, it’s better for them to learn sooner rather than later.”

Suddenly, a commotion rose up in the crowd.

Odin hurried towards the two. “Orders from the king,” he said, frowning. “he wants us to track down all of the singers in Nestra.”

“What?” Laslow stood at attention. “Are you serious?’

Odin nodded. “Lord Leo is working on a plan, but we need to get moving if we want to stop the king from causing any more damage.”

 

-

Soleil threw her arms around Nina as soon as she saw her.

“Hey, come on!” Nina pushed her off.

“Sorry, I was just worried about you! I lost track of you in all the fighting.”

Nina smiled and shook her head. “You dork,” she said. “You were the one in danger! I was fine!”

Ophelia arrived, still dripping wet from her spill into the water. A great dark bruise was growing on her stomach.

“Ophelia!” Soleil hugged her as well, then began covering her cheeks and lips in kisses. “Oh my gosh, you saved my life!”

Ophelia giggled, returning a kiss. “Don’t expect any less from Ophelia Dusk! Protector of maidens!”

The three stood together, silent, each feeling their own private relief washing over them.

“Too bad the heist was a bit of a bust, huh?” Nina said.

“Yeah, well…maybe next time we’ll get it,” Soleil replied. “Besides, I think we probably showed our usefulness. I hope.”

“That’s what _you_ wanted,” corrected Nina. “I just wanted some gold.”

Soleil gestured around them. “I think there are some chests around here if you want to go snag something before we go.”

Nina grinned. “Be right back,” she said, sneaking off towards the theater’s exit.

Soleil turned to Ophelia. “Really, Ophelia,” she said. “You saved my life. I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” said Ophelia.

“How about an apology?” Soleil offered.

“An apology?”

“For…you know. How I was when we first met.”

“Oh…” Ophelia trailed off.

“I was a real jerk. I shouldn’t have been like that. I…I was thinking about stuff. A lot.”

Ophelia looked at her.

“Um, what I’m trying to say, is, uh-“ Soleil faltered. “Being…haha, well, being so close to death so much…you know, it really makes you reconsider what you want to do while you’re alive. And, uh…oh, gods,” she blushed, her face turning bright pink.

“Oh, gods,” she repeated. “I love you, Ophelia. You and Nina mean the world to me. Really, you’re both so important, and I think I’d rather lead a boring life with the two of you than die in a blaze of blood on some battlefield somewhere.”

Ophelia smiled. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t know,” said Soleil. “I just…I love you, okay?” Ophelia kissed her.

 

-

 

“Nina,” a voice growled at her as she was frantically stuffing gold into her pockets. She looked up.

“Uh, I wasn’t doing anything!”

Niles stepped out of the shadows, glaring at her.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Nina turned back to the chest she was rooting through.

“Look at me,” Niles said. Nina ignored him.

“Nina…” Again, she ignored him.

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around roughly.

“What?” she snapped. “What do you want?”

“I just want to talk,” Niles said. “Nina, I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah, well-“ Nina stopped. “What did you say?”

“I said I’m proud of you. I saw you out there…you’re as good an archer as I’ve ever seen. Well, maybe not as good as me, but…I’m proud to call you my daughter.”

Nina pouted. “Did mom make you come say this to me?”

Niles shook his head. “No, this is all me. I don’t know how you turned out so well, ‘cause it sure as hell wasn’t my parenting, but…you did good.”

“T-thanks, dad,” Nina said.

They stood together, in silence, awkwardness settling in. Niles scratched the back of his head. “Uh, well, I’d better get going. I think Leo might need me. Uh…good talk.” He turned and hustled away.

Nina’s gaze followed him for a long while. Her mouth twitched, the beginnings of a smile creeping across her lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Nina and Ophelia sat together, leaning against a tree, gazing sleepily into the bright blue sky. Nina absentmindedly picked at the grass around them and deposited the trimmings on Ophelia’s lap.

Ophelia brushed the grass off her lap. Nina began a new grass pile in its place.

Nina perked up, her eyes brightening as she spied a bobbing head of pink hair. She waved.

“How’d it go?” she asked as Soleil met the other two. Soleil sat down next to them, leaning back against the tree trunk.

“Fine!” she said brightly.

“Doesn’t _seem_ fine,” Nina said, poking at Soleil’s side. “Did he yell at you again?”

“Nope,” Soleil shrugged. “Just wanted to make sure I was okay.”

“Guess you finally got your wish, huh?” Nina smirked.

“What?”

“Your dad not treating you like a kid anymore.”

“Oh,” Soleil said, laying her head down in Nina’s lap. “I guess you’re right.”

“Lucky you,” Nina rested her hand on Soleil’s hair, slowly running her fingers along a pink lock. “My dad’s being all weird now. I think he and mom were worried I was going to die or something, and now they’re trying to make up for being crappy parents. Can you believe they want to go out shopping with me? Like, I get it from my mom, but he _volunteered_ to come!”

Soleil laughed. “I can’t imagine how that’s gonna go. Good luck, though.”

“Hell, I’m half-tempted to run away again just to avoid how awkward that’s going to be…”

Ophelia smiled and leaned forward. “If you’re serious about that…” she said, trailing off mysteriously.

“No,” said Soleil. “Nope, nope, nope. I almost died. Twice! Twice! Fighting bandits is one thing, but if you have plans for some other wild goose chase, count me out. I’m staying here, where it’s safe and I don’t get shot at.”

Nina moaned. “Dammit, Ophelia. You _know_ I can’t let that go. I gotta know. What are you suggesting?”

Soleil reached her hands up and clamped one over Nina’s mouth.

“Nope! She didn’t ask! We don’t care! No more adventures for us!”

Suddenly she recoiled, drawing her hand back. “Ugh! You licked me!?”

Nina, tongue wagging, licked her lips. “Come on, Ophelia, what is it?”

“Oh, the usual,” Ophelia said nonchalantly. “We are near the coast now. You know what that means. Pirates!”

“Pirates? And…?” Nina trailed off hopefully.

“Pirate treasure!”

Soleil rolled off Nina’s lap and began to roll away through the grass. “I’m out!” she called.

“What’re the details?” Nina asked.

“Well,” began Ophelia, who reached out and grasped Soleil’s foot before she rolled too far away. “I was chatting with some of the locals, and it turns out that there’s a legend around these parts about a ghost ship.”

“ _Ghost ship_?” Nina asked. Soleil rolled her eyes.

“That’s right,” Ophelia nodded. “A ship with jet-black sails that’s been plundering the coast of Nestra for decades. Now, rumor has it that every ten years, on a moonless night, the ship lands near the rocky cliffs between Nestra and Nohr. If you follow the pirates, you can get to their hoard of treasure. Decades worth of loot stolen from Nohr, Hoshido, Nestra, Izumo, you name it.”

Soleil grumbled, still face down in the grass facing away. “And the ten year anniversary is coming up, yes?”

Ophelia nodded. “That’s right! There’s enough time to reach the border, plus – I consulted with my father on this – there’s going to be a new moon soon.”

Nina grinned. “You sure have a flair for the dramatic, Ophelia.”

Ophelia mock-bowed as well as she could in a sitting position.

Soleil sat up, making a show of how much effort it took. “Ugh…”

“Come on, Soleil,” Nina put her hands together in a begging gesture. “Come on. We gotta. Ghost pirates? Treasure?! We have to!”

Soleil sighed. “You two are gonna be the death of me, you know that?”

Ophelia smiled and leaned forward, lightly kissing Soleil’s cheek. “We haven’t let you die yet!”

“Okay,” Soleil assented. “Fine. Fine! We’ll go get the ghost pirate treasure. Whatever. Not like I wanted to live a long, happy life with my girlfriends anyway, right? No, no we can just get murdered by pirates. Or fall off the cliffs! Or drown in the sea, or – mmph!“

Nina leaned forward and kissed her, cutting off her stream of potential deaths. She reached her hand behind Soleil’s head, grabbing at her hair, pulling her in more tightly.

She pulled away. “I promise it’ll go better this time. We promise. Right, Ophelia?”

Ophelia nodded, smiling.

Soleil pouted.

“I’ll kiss you more if you come,” grinned Nina. “Promise.”

Soleil whined. “Oh, gods damn you two.” She closed her eyes. “Ugh…okay. Okay. We need a plan.”

 

-

 

“You still watching them?” Selena leaned over, tapping Laslow’s shoulder. “Come on.”

Laslow squinted one last time across the hill, watching the three shadowed figures sitting in the shade of the tree. One was frantically scribbling, another drawing with a stick in the ground. Laslow turned back to Selena.

“Odin, you gave Ophelia the story, right?”

“Of course!” Odin said triumphantly. “I left out the book of local legends where I knew she’d find it, and next thing I knew – boom! The book vanished into her room.”

Laslow grinned. “Those kids sure are something, huh?”

“Yeah, you know it. They really hit it off more than I thought they would,” Selena said.

“Pity Corrin doesn’t want them in the main force of the army. They’re quite the force to be reckoned with, it seems.”

Selena shrugged. “There’s more than one way to support the war effort. Besides, I don’t think they’re best suited to frontline combat. They aren’t fighters. At least, not the same way that you or I are. Maybe more like Odin,” she smiled.

“Oh?” Laslow raised an eyebrow.

“Nah, look at them. They aren’t suited to the blood or the violence. They’re dreamers, not doers.”

“Oh, give them some time. They’re still young. They still have plenty of time to dream and do.”

Selena smiled. “Hah. Who knew you were such a philosopher?”

Laslow grinned back at her. “I’m not just good looks, you know.”

Selena scowled and smacked his shoulder playfully.

“At any rate, we should get going. Lady Camilla said something about setting out soon,” she continued. “We’re headed out to sea, I believe.”

“And them?” Laslow gestured towards the trio of figures in the distance.

“Oh, they’ll manage just fine, I think,” Selena said.

“Of course they will! Such fine blood flows through their veins,” Odin said confidently. “The blood of such heroes as we is not something easily spilled.”

The trio of soldiers stood together, staring out at the hills, watching. In the distance, shrouded in the shade and wind of the late afternoon, three dreamers huddled together, faces close, their hushed voices drawing out the plans for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I totally haven't updated this in forever, so in penance I finished the whole dang thing. Sorry if the end feels a little rushed! I had a lot of fun writing this, but kinda burned out between this and other stuff I'm working on. But anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
